The Soulless Son
by thorn garmadon
Summary: After they defeated Asura, a boy called the Phantom of the Shade comes. He knows all and knows a deep secret that could change Kid's life forever. What does the Phantom have to do with Kid? Find out by reading this! Some blood and killing. Will a new Kishin rise?
1. Chapter 1 the phantom of the shade

Me: This is my first Soul Eater story… so if I get anything wrong it's because I haven't seen all the episodes yet. I call it, _The Soulless son._

The Phantom of the Shade: Hi! I'm Bubba's OC!

Me: I'm called Bubba… Phantom? Why are you here?

The Phantom of the Shade: Because I love you?

Me: That's a lie you deceiving brat.

The Phantom of the Shade: Don't be mean! I'm only 7!

Me: fine… anyway… I got this idea stuck in my head and I keep having dreams about it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Phantom of the Shade**

(No one's P.O.V)

A small boy clad in black was walking through death city. He was in a daze and had no idea where he was going. His loyal shadow puppy was following him. The puppy's name was Squeaks. Squeaks was worried about his master, the boy had not eaten in weeks and hadn't touched water for far too long. The boy was walking towards what he desired, a living soul.

The boy snapped out of his daze and hid. A woman walked past him, oblivious to what was about to happen. The boy bared his sharp teeth; his fanglike teeth glistened in the fading light.

He stepped out in front of the woman and spoke softly, "I-I'm lost… c-can you h-help m-m-me?" The lie pulled through and the woman knelt beside the child, "Sure sweetie, I'll help you. When was the last time you saw your family?" The child gave an innocent look, "I don't have a family or home."

The woman frowned, "Then how are you lost?" The boy replied, "I don't have what I want, that's why…" He hung his head and sighed. The woman asked, "What do you want?" The boy dragged his foot across the crack in the sidewalk. He mumbled something to quiet to be heard.

She leaned towards him, "What was that sweetheart?" He looked in her eyes, "Do you know about the Phantom of the Shade?" She nodded, "Rumor has it that a demon or spirit of fear roams in the shade, looking for souls." The boy rocked his head and whispered, "I know who the phantom of the shade is…" He trailed off and put a hand in his pocket, grasping what was inside.

She gasped, "You do?! Tell me, we must report him to the DWMA!" The boy shrugged, "Do you really want to know?" The lady nodded excitedly. The boy just sighed, "Are you sure?" The lady nodded again, "Yes I'm sure!" The boy just sighed again, "I shouldn't… but I should…"

The boy pulled a black sword from his pocket. It was blacker than night and resembled a large fang. The boy studied the blade, "I am the Phantom of the Shade…" He sliced the sword and the scream of the woman buried itself into the air. It echoed throughout the whole of Death City.

The boy grabbed the soul and studied it, "Maybe it'll work this time…" He tried to stick the soul through his chest, but the soul wouldn't go through. The boy cried out in rage and sliced the soul perfectly in half. He walked away muttering, "I knew it wouldn't work…"

Squeaks followed his master and gave a small bark. The boy knelt beside the puppy and hugged him, "I love you too Squeaks. You hungry boy? No? Well, you are a shadow." The puppy gave a joyful bark and then tensed. The boy looked around, "I sense it too."

A scythe embedded itself in the ground next to the boy and the boy looked at it, "A weapon? Where is the meister? What is the DWMA?" The boy looked around and spotted the meister. He studied the meister and cocked his head.

The boy dragged his foot across a crack in the sidewalk and grabbed his right wrist. He spoke very softly as the weapon became human again, "Maka and Soul…" The child looked at Maka, "Maka, your soul is perfect. It is calm and intelligent… Maybe it will help me…"

The boy looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Maka… I have black blood…"

* * *

me: the boy isn't Crona!

The Phantom of the Shade: please tell Bubba if you like her story or not!

both: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 i know

me: Im glad you people like my story!

Phantom: it made Bubba spaz...

me: I am sorry i like listening to crazy music while eating sugar! Plus, this is my first Soul Eater story!

I do not own Soul Eater

I own Thorn and Squeaks.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I know…**

(The Phantom of the Shade's P.O.V)

I looked Maka in the eyes and whispered, "Maka… I have black blood…" I stared at her soul, so peaceful and calm. I needed to know if it would work. I needed to see if her soul could become mine. I looked at her partner, Soul. He would be a problem if he knew what I was.

I looked at Squeaks, he was sitting next to my foot. I did have black blood. It coursed through my veins. All I wanted to find…

Was the soul that would work...

She looked at me in fear, "How come you have no soul? Are you using magic? Are you a witch!?" Tears streamed from my mismatched eyes, "I am skilled in the art of magic… I am a boy, not a witch… I do not use a soul protect… I have black blood Maka… I need a perfect soul…"

She shouted at Soul, "Soul! Transform!" Soul transformed into a scythe and I just stared, "You wouldn't hurt a little boy… I have no home… my family doesn't want me… my father couldn't care less… all I have… is nothing…" She bit her lip and I blinked, "Tell my father I'm sorry… I broke the rules… maybe if I consume the soul… no… maybe… I could try…" I decided that I would try consuming a soul to see if it would work.

I looked at Maka, her eyes were glistening with fear. I sighed, "You have the most perfect soul… Maka Albarn… your soul is so perfect…" She yelled, "How do you know my full name!?" I sighed again, "I know… I know everything… just a quick glance in your eyes… and I know…"

My throat was hurting from taking normal for so long. I wanted to talk in my uneven, dry, malice tainted voice, but I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself.

Maka looked at me, "What are you?" I shrugged, "I know that you do not know and you will know when I know that you know." She looked confused and Soul shouted, "He's trying to stall you! Use witch hunter!" I just sighed again, "It's not worth it… I know…"

She growled, "Stop talking in riddles! Soul! Witch hunter!" The scythe changed and I shrugged, "I cannot deal with that… have you ever noticed the darkness in light? The war in the peace? The evil in good? The black in white? The cruelty in kindness? The hate in love? I know…"

She lunged at me and I step sided the attack. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I hadn't slept in a few days. "Maka? Is this worth it…? I know it isn't…" I dodged all of her attacks easily and sighed. She took a deep breath and whispered, "He is just trying to distract me." I cocked my head, "You were the one that distracted me… I did nothing wrong…" I stared into her eyes and used my powers. My eyes flashed like spotlights and she went into a trance. I spoke, "I am more powerful than the deadliest Afreet! I have more power than Lord Death himself. Go to him and tell him of me…" She broke out of her trance and Soul became a person again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Maka, we have to tell Lord Death! Come on!" They ran to a big building in the middle of the city.

Was that the DWMA? What was the DWMA? I shrugged the thought off and went looking for another soul.

I walked to the outskirts of the city and found a person. I cut them in half, completely perfect. I took their soul and I looked at it. If I ate it, and it didn't work, then I might become an Afreet. But if I didn't, I would never know. I put the soul in my mouth and swallowed it. It had the strangest taste… like a star-fruit. It was really good! I felt the need for more of them.

Squeaks let out a short yip and nudged a broken mirror. I picked up the shard of glass and its sharp edges cut into my hand. I whispered, "Show me…Soul and Maka." The mirror flashed brightly and exploded. I fell back and brushed the bits off of me. Squeaks nudged me and let out a short whimper. I petted his head and stood back up, "Gotta find more souls Squeaks." He let out a happy yip and I jumped up, "Come on buddy!" I sensed another soul and ran towards it, Squeaks on my heels.

* * *

me: So... The Phantom has discovered he can eat souls...

Phantom: yes...

me: I choose starfruit because those are the weirdest things i have ever tasted. I can't even describe their taste.

Phantom: review... or i will eat your soul...


	3. Chapter 3 telling Lord Death

me: What? No reviews for the second chapter? Was it that bad?

Phantom: Bubba has already finished writing this, it has 22 chapters.

me: YEP!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Telling Lord Death**

(Maka's P.O.V)

Whatever that boy was, he was the scariest thing I had ever encountered. Soul was dragging me to the DWMA as fast as we could go. We ran over to Professor Stein and he looked at us, "Maka, Soul, what is the problem? You look like you fought an Afreet." I felt like I did too.

I panted, "We fought this thing! I have no idea what it was! We need to speak to Lord Death immediately!" Professor Stein nodded, "You seem terrified, both of you do. I will take you to the death room."

We followed him to the death room and saw a sight I had seen many times before. Kid and Lord Death were arguing while Liz and Patty were trying to talk them out of it. "Father! You have to tell me! Why have you been acting so weird lately?" "I am not acting weird! I just have a lot on my mind!" "Then you should let me help or tell me!" "It's nothing!" "Then why did you say it was a lot? Father, just tell me!" "I told you! It's nothing!"

Liz face-palmed and stepped between them, "Just calm down!" They both looked at her and shouted, "NO!" She jumped back and Patty hugged Kid and Lord Death, "Come on! Be happy!" Kid shoved her off, "Don't touch me!" Professor Stein yelled, "Girls, girls, you're both pretty, now stop arguing! Maka and Soul have something to report."

Kid glared at Stein. He grumbled something and Lord Death smacked the back of his head lightly. Kid shot a look at his father and Lord Death looked at me, "Maka, Soul, what is it?" Soul lightly touched me and whispered, "I know…" I smacked him, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! THAT THING WAS AWFUL!"

Soul nodded, "We couldn't even touch him. He dodged all of our attacks, even the witch hunter." Lord Death looked uneasy and panic came off of him in waves. Kid noticed it as well, "Father, do you know who Maka is talking about?" Lord Death nodded, "I only hope it isn't who I think it is, but I hope it is at well." Kid nodded, "Go on Maka."

I went on, "It was creepy. I sensed a soul vanishing and Soul and I went to check it out. We got there and there was a dead woman. Standing near was a little boy, he was dressed in black and wore a hood like a ghoul. The soul was there, but it was split in half and the boy was mumbling about how it didn't work." Lord Death's panic had turned to fear. Kid asked, "I've heard the rumors of a demon or spirit going around the city, trying to find a perfect soul… Father, you know who it is, don't you?" Lord Death nodded, "I believe I do… but if it is the exact person I fear it is, this may be the downfall of us all."

He looked at the others, "Everyone besides Maka, leave this room. That means you too Soul. And you, Kid." Everyone left the room and he turned back to me, "What did the boy say to you?" I thought about it and repeated what the boy said, "He kept telling me my soul was perfect and calm. He told me he knew everything just by a single glance in someone's eyes. He kept saying things that didn't make sense. He told me… that he had black blood… his eyes started flashing and he said that he was more powerful than you or the deadliest Afreet." I shuddered and Lord Death motioned for me to go on, "He was whispering about things… he said he no home that his family didn't want him and his father couldn't care less. He told me to tell his father he was sorry that he broke the rules." I was trembling, "But when he started talking about souls, was when it became scary. He said this exactly, maybe I could consume the soul… no… maybe… I could try. It was horrible Lord Death! He sounded like an Afreet!"

Lord Death shook his head, "It is who I fear… this is horrible news. I'm calling a school meeting. If there's anywhere the Phantom of the Shade is going to strike, it will be here with the most powerful souls."

He went to the mirror and made an announcement, "Attention all students and staff, please report to the main hall for a school meeting." He sighed, "We must catch that boy… I'll see what Kid thinks… this is going to affect him greatly."

I went to the main hall and it was already filled with people. I found the gang and stood next to Soul and Black*star. Kid came over to me and asked, "So, who was the boy you fought?" I told him, "Lord Death said it was the Phantom of the Shade. That's all I got. I did most of the talking." Kid nodded and looked up at Lord Death.

"I have bad news! Maka Albarn has reported that she fought with the Phantom of the Shade. The Phantom of the Shade has finally realized that he can consume souls. He will no doubt be seeking for powerful souls like your own. The Phantom of the Shade is very powerful and I don't want any of you to challenge him! It is impossible to defeat him, and he'll surly kill you if you try to destroy him." Lord Death looked down at Kid, "Kid, I need to talk to you. Don't bring Liz or Patty."

Kid walked with his father back to the death room and shouted back to Liz and Patty, "Meet me back at the house, okay?" The sisters nodded and turned to us, "Wanna hang out?" We all agreed and I looked back at Lord Death, what was he so afraid of?

(Kid's P.O.V)

Father was acting really strange recently. Now that Maka told us about the Phantom of the Shade, he seemed even stranger. He seemed afraid. The way Maka described it; it was a little boy with a hood. It didn't seem that scary. But the way she was so terrified when Soul whispered "I know" made it stranger. Had the Phantom of the Shade really been that scary?

My father stood in the middle of the death room and he looked at me, "Kid… I need you to stop the Phantom of the Shade." I nodded, "So I'll get the others to help me destroy…" He shouted, "NO! I will kill whoever harms him!" I was confused at his outburst and he calmed down, "I want you to lead him here, do not kill him… there is more to his story… I will tell you when you are both here…"

I went back to my house on my skateboard, Beelzebub. What was the deal about the Phantom of the Shade? I landed at my door and I could hear Black*star shouting about how he surpassed god again. I sighed and went inside. They all stared at me. Maka smiled, "So… what did Lord Death tell you?" I replied, "We have to stop the Phantom of the Shade." Black*star looked at Tsubaki, "Ready for enchanted sword mode?" Tsubaki nodded eagerly.

She turned into the sword and Soul turned into a death Scythe. Liz and Patty turned into pistols and landed in my hands. Maka spoke, "We should go near the outskirts of town, that's where he was headed, towards a soul."

We went to the outskirts of town and found a bunch of bodies, all cut perfectly in half. I heard a scream and ran towards it. I saw the Phantom of the Shade and he was eating a human soul. He knelt down and petted a small dog by his feet. My mouth dropped. Talk about a little kid! He couldn't have been more than seven! He looked at me, "My blood is black… will your soul work? You aren't human… maybe… should I…? It could hurt… but if it doesn't… maybe a weapon… that would be… I know… I should try… I shouldn't though… but maybe… can you answer? I'll know if you're lying to me… I know…" His voice was dry and uneven, like he never had a sip of water and it was just an echo.

I pointed the pistols at him and Patty squealed, "Is that a little kid!? He's so cute!" Liz sounded scared, "He's a ghost isn't he Kid!?" I shook my head, "Alright Phantom, just come with me." The Phantom of the Shade cocked his head, "I cannot deal with that… for my blood is black… I am more than that… when I become… should I…? Maybe… what about… no…"

Black*star screamed, "Take this you little demon!" He jumped down at the child and the child took a step to the side. Black*star landed on his face and was knocked out cold. Tsubaki transformed and shook Black*star.

I looked back at the phantom, but he was gone. I felt the tip of a sword touching the back of my neck. It felt like ice and fear. "I would put the weapons down… Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson don't want to be my next… um… samples… now… do they…? I cannot deal with that…" How did he know Liz and Patty's names!?

I dropped Liz and Patty. The Phantom picked up Liz and studied the pistol. He put it in his pocket and started to walk away. It was getting really dark, and it was hard to see. I picked up Patty and aimed at the Phantom, "Give her back!" The phantom of the Shade shook his head, "I cannot deal with that… Squeaks… stop! No going in me! No! I cannot deal with that! NO!"

The puppy at his feet jumped into his stomach and he moaned, "Squeaks! No! I cannot deal with that! No!" This child reminded me of how Crona was.

The Phantom brought out his sword and looked over at a roof top. I couldn't see anything on it, but the Phantom moaned, "On the roof… I cannot deal with that! I don't like people high, I cannot deal with that!" This thing can't deal with just about anything. It was annoying!

He pulled Liz from his pocket and looked at it. He tapped it and scratched it. Liz screamed in pain even though it hadn't left a mark. He lightly dragged his fingers across the metal and Liz screamed again. It was horrible to hear and the Phantom sighed, "Too much screaming… I cannot deal with that…" He sighed, "Squeaks… shadow teleport… NO! Not that! I cannot deal with th-th-that!" He shook in pain and grabbed his head. He let out an earsplitting screech and disappeared. He was on the roof and he took Soul from Maka. He jumped back down and sighed. He turned and ran. He threw Liz at me and I fumbled to catch her. She was crying and I aimed at the Phantom, screw what my father said, nothing could harm something with black blood and this thing hurt Liz. I shot at the child and the air was filled with the sounds of gun shots. I shot so fast and so many times, it looked like beams were coming from Liz and Patty.

The child screamed and fell. He shouted, "Squeaks! Escape!" The shadow emerged from him and took off. The boy curled up in pain, but I continued to shoot. Soul ran from the boy and shouted at me, "Kid! Stop it!" I stopped firing and blew the smoke from Liz and Patty. They became human again and Liz had tears streaming down her face. Patty tried to comfort her sister, but I walked over to where the boy was.

He wasn't moving, but his breathing was ragged and shallow. He was dying. I picked the boy up and almost dropped him; he was still burning from the blasts. I readjusted my grip on him. I summoned my skateboard and Liz and Patty hopped on. Liz held onto me tightly and cried into my shoulder. Patty was still trying to get Liz to calm down.

I flew back to the DWMA and carried the boy through the halls. Liz refused to let go of me and Patty stayed next to her sister. Even though it was asymmetrical. I allowed it because we were in too much pain to care. I was burned from holding the Phantom and touching him seemed to drain my strength. The sword must've cut through the skin, because the back of my neck felt like fire.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed. I fell to the ground and felt dizzy. Liz and Patty knelt beside me and Liz collapsed too. Patty yelled for help and Professor Stein came running over. Patty helped Liz up and Professor Stein helped me. Another student came over and carried the Phantom of the Shade.

The Phantom muttered, "I cannot deal with that… no… no… Squeaks… help me…" His voice trailed off and the student spoke, "His breathing is slowing!" They brought us to the nurse's office and laid us down. Professor went to the Phantom, "He's dying! I'm gonna have to use a Soul Strike." Professor Stein used a Soul Strike on the Phantom and the Phantom screamed, "NO! NO! No more! No more… p-please… I'm sorry…" Professor Stein looked at him, "He's having a nightmare. Kid and Liz, what happened?" Liz was still crying and Maka and Soul came into the room.

Maka asked me, "Kid! Are you okay!?" I shook my head, "No." Professor Stein looked at my neck, "That's pretty deep." He put a bandage on it and looked at me, "I think some rest will do you good. I'll just call Lord Death."

* * *

me: ooooo... Lord Death is gonna be M-A-D!

Phantom: Hello... im dying...

me: thats nice!

Phantom: REVIEW...!

me: if you dont understand something, just ask, i will answer! So REVIEW FAV n FOLLOW!


	4. Chapter 4 tricked

me: im glad i got another reviewer!

Phantom: yay...

me: wow. Phantom, you should brighten up a bit.

Phantom: i cannot deal with that...

me: *sigh* anyway, the Phantom's past will slowly be unvieled.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tricked**

(Kid's P.O.V)

I knew this was going to be hard to explain to my father what happened. Professor Stein brought over a mirror and wrote 42-42-564. Father's image appeared on the mirror and he waved to Professor Stein, "Hi! How's it going Doc?" The Phantom looked over at the mirror and shrugged, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He hopped off and Professor Stein grabbed him, "No. We cannot have you wandering around the school eating souls." The Phantom crossed his arms, "I… have black… blood… I cannot deal with that…" Professor put the boy back onto the bed, "You have black blood!?"

The boy swung his legs and cocked his head, "I cannot deal with that…" His voice trailed off and he clutched his stomach in pain. He moaned and doubled over. "Sq-Squeaks! I c-cannot d-deal with th-that!" I stared at the boy in horror; he was acting like a person trying to become a Kishin.

Professor Stein also had a look of fear in his eyes. Maka looked pale, "Lord Death, what should we do!?" My father looked at the Phantom, "Bring him to the Death room. I believe Kid and I can help him."

I looked at the Phantom, "Why would I help that!? He nearly killed Liz and me!" Father looked at me, "You don't understand, there are still things I have yet to tell you." The Phantom looked at me, and I could fell his eyes boring into me.

He whispered, "Is your soul perfect? Maybe… no… I could… I should… I shouldn't… should I…? Squeaks… no…! No biting me… I cannot deal with that…!"

Was he thinking about eating my soul!?

Father sighed, "This will take a long time… Come on Kiddo! Hurry up!" I stood up and almost fell. The Phantom just stared. I looked at him, "Are you coming or not?" The Phantom looked at the floor, "I cannot deal with that… Carry me…?" I sighed, "No." The Phantom looked at Patty.

Patty picked him up. The Phantom rested his head on Patty's shoulder and he seemed to fall asleep. I stood up and almost instantly, a stab of pain came over me. The Phantom sighed, "I cannot deal with that…"

Patty smiled brightly, "Why can't you deal with anything? Can't you just be happy? Smile and laugh!" The Phantom squirmed out of her grip and fell on the floor. He murmured, "Happiness is forbidden, laughing is a crime, smiling is not allowed and faces the wrath of time… I cannot deal with that…"

Patty's smile faded, "You sound brainwashed." The Phantom stood up and shouted, "The only thing that helps is to know!" His voice became quiet again, "I know… I shouldn't… maybe… if I do… but…! Meanie… NO! I'm sorry… I cannot deal with th-that!"

He clutched his stomach again and fell to his knees. He started coughing and black blood hit the floor. He was arguing with something. Patty picked up the Phantom again and we walked to the death room. Father was waiting for us and Patty left the room.

The Phantom was trembling, but not in fear. He whispered, "I'm back…" He looked up into Father's eyes and mumbled, "My blood is black… you know… what about him… his soul… could work… I think I should… no… but… I could try… only one chance…" He looked over at me, "What do you think…?"

I could hear sarcasm in his voice and the weird arguing with himself seemed forced, "This is just a trick! You aren't in pain or talking to yourself like that for real!" The Phantom nodded and sighed, he looked up at my father, "Can I expose my true colors now?" Father shook his head and the boy just sighed, "I will… this is my true color… I was in pain… from memories… I wasn't talking to myself… I was talking to Squeaks… he was in my shirt… and he bit me…"

So he was warping the truth. That made more sense. He shuddered and rubbed his arms, "Horrible memories…" He was still trembling and he looked at me, "Surely you know pain… I know… I broke the rules… I'm sorry… I couldn't resist… the urge… my curiosity… it took over…"

He fell to his knees and sobbed, "What have I done!? No…" A snake made of shadow came out of his sleeve and morphed into a puppy. It nudged the boy and the Phantom just pushed it away, "Squeaks… why…? Why didn't you… you stop me… why…!"

I looked at Father, "How are we supposed to help him?" Father reached over and rubbed the boy's head. The hood fell off to reveal white shaggy hair. The Phantom looked up at me and tears were streaming down his face. His skin was pure white, nothing but his eyes weren't white. One eye was red, while the other was green. The red eye held anger and insanity, while the green eye held sorrow and pain.

The Phantom wiped his face and shook his head, "P-please… don't hurt me… I'm sorry… don't look at me… I'm a ghoul… a demon… that's what they always said… no… it's not fair… never fair… never…" He started crying again and I just stared, I had never dealt with something like this before.

Father looked at me, "Kid… there's something I've never told you and planned to keep it that way… The Phantom of the Shade isn't a phantom or a human or anything like that… He's a grim reaper…"

I looked at the boy, who was staring at Father with hatred, his eyes flashing murderously, the red one filled with malice. He was a grim reaper too. He seemed like one, all black clothes, a hood, and white in his hair. The boy shouted, "Tell him the rest! Tell him the rest of the secret! Give him back his memories! Don't let him live with those fake ones! Give him back his memories of what happened seven years ago…" Father tensed and looked at the boy, "How do you know what I did?"

The boy shrugged and spoke quietly, "I know… my blood is black…"

* * *

me: what is the secret?

Phantom: i know...

me: we know you know!

Phantom: okay...

me: REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 pass

me: Okay! I have a rule! I only update once a day, and i need only one review for each chapter!

Phantom: people like me...

me: because you are awesome!

Phantom: okay...

I do not own Soul Eater

I only own The Phantom and Squeaks

me: it took FOREVER to come up with all these questions! and Crona is a guy in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pass**

(Kid's P.O.V)

The boy looked up at me, "I know… I know how you feel… betrayed… angry… hopeless…" My eyes widened, "No! I'm just confused." I looked at Father and he shrugged, "I don't know! How about if you try to find out about his past and stuff like that! Go find a quiet place to talk or something." I looked at the boy, he was rubbing his arm.

"Come on Shade." He gave me a confused look, "Shade… what…" I shrugged, "I don't know your name yet, so I'm just gonna call you Shade. Unless you prefer something else…" The boy shook his head. I found a quiet place outside and Shade sat in the shadows.

Crona came over to us, "Is this the boy that has black blood?" I nodded and Crona took out a piece of paper. Shade looked at Crona, "Can I use passes?" Crona nodded and asked me, "What's his name?" I shrugged, "I call him Shade." Shade sighed.

Crona took out a pencil and got ready to write, "What's your name?" Shade sighed, "Pass…" Crona made a tally on the paper.

"How old are you?" "Pass…"

"What color is your blood?" "Pass…"

"Why do you have black blood?" "Pass…"

"How come you have no family?" "Pass…"

"Do you have a family?" "P-p-pass…"

"Who is your mother?" "Pass…"

"Who is your father?" "Pass…"

"Do you have any siblings?" "Pass…"

"Why do you consume souls?" "Pass…"

"How do you consume souls?" "Pass…"

"What are you?" "Pass…"

"What is your dog's name?" "Pass…"

"How long have you owned your dog?" "Pass…"

"Why is your dog a shadow?" "Pass…"

"Can you control shadows?" "Pass…"

"Can you use your blood as a weapon?" "Pass…"

"Why did you say you are more powerful than the deadliest Afreet?" "Pass…"

"Why did you say you are more powerful than Lord Death?" "Pass…"

"Why is your voice so strange?" "Pass…"

"Do you like consuming souls?" "Pass…"

"What does a soul taste like?" "Pass…"

"What is your earliest memory?" "Pass…"

"What is your favorite memory?" "P-pass…"

"Did your family abandon you?" "P-p-pass…"

"Can you read?" "Pass…"

"Can you write?" "Pass…"

"Can you count?" "Pass…"

"Can you interact with people?" "Pass…"

"What is your favorite food?" "Pass…"

"How long has it been since you've eaten real food?" "Pass…"

"How long has it been since you've had a drink?" "Pass…"

"How long has it been since you had a sip of water?" "Pass…"

"How long has it been since you've eaten a soul?" "Pass…"

"How many people have you killed?" "Pass…"

"Do you regret killing them?" "Pass…"

"Did you like killing them?" "Pass…"

"Why don't you like anything?" "P-pass…"

"Do you just consume human souls?" "Pass…"

"Did you run away?" "Pass…"

"What happened to your family?" "Pass…"

"Did your family love you?" "P-pass…"

"What happened when you were younger?" "P-p-p-pass…"

"Why won't you smile?" Shade burst into tears and hugged his knees. He buried his face into his knees and muffled cries could be heard. I looked at Crona, "How many passes was that?" Crona counted the tallies, "44 passes. That's even more than what I got when I was serving Medusa the witch."

I looked at Shade, he was crying really hard. So much for trying to help him. My Father's idea didn't work.

* * *

me: Oh Lord Death, your plan has failed!

Lord Death: What!? Why!?

me: i dont know!

Phantom/Shade: pass...

Lord Death: You would answer me! Right?

Phantom/Shade: pass...

me: That was expected, anyway... REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 escape

me: i think i might up load 2 chapters a day... i'll just need 2 reviews though...

Phantom/Shade: Bubba... why do people always want to hug me...?

me: cuz you r so cute!

Phantom/Shade: oh well...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Escape**

(The Phantom of the Shade's P.O.V)

Memories of horrible things swarmed through my head and consumed my mind. I let out a screech and someone was shaking me. I had no idea who it was, but I wrapped my arms around them.

I opened my eyes and saw I was holding onto Kid. I didn't care and refused to let go. Kid tried to wriggle from my grasp, but I held on tighter. He gave up and looked at me, "Get off me. I won't let you trick me any longer." I slid off and stared into the grim reaper's golden eyes. The Lines of Sanzu on his hair weren't connected. I never had stripes in my hair. My hair was fully white instead of black. I was born with full power.

Far more power than anyone could ever control but me.

More power than Lord Death by a hundred times.

I looked past Kid and shouted, "Squeaks! Shadow teleport!" Squeaks dug his fangs into me and I screamed. I teleported to the outskirts of Death city. I fell on my knees and stared at a puddle of water. I had no reflection at all. I pulled up my hood and grabbed the handles of my twin swords. I pulled them out and looked around for a soul to devour.

I spotted one quickly and raced towards the person. I sliced them in half and grabbed the soul, it was large. I quickly ate it and looked at the person I had killed. I saw an I.D. tag and read the name. Ox Ford. I heard a gasp and spun around to see another person. They were a weapon and must have been Ox's partner.

I quickly slayed them and grabbed their soul. I swallowed it and looked at their nametag, Harvar D. Éclair.

Oh well, sucks to be them. I looked down, I had no shadow. Squeaks slithered onto my neck in his snake form. He peeked out of my shirt and I whispered, "Shadow view." I closed my eyes and he bit me again. I concentrated, trying to find the perfect shadow to view through. I ended up using Kid's shadow, at least he had one.

I listened and watched. Kid was standing in front of Lord Death, the man that made my life as horrible as the punishments in Tartarus. I stifled a growl and listened to Kid, "Father, the Phantom escaped." Lord Death seemed to tense, "You must find him, but he will know you're coming." Kid gasped, "How?" Lord Death looked at the shadow, "He is watching us now." He reached over to Kid's shadow and I opened my eyes. I saw his hand coming through a shadow, reaching for me. I did the first thing that came to mind, "Shadow fang!" I felt my teeth become longer and I bit down on Lord Death's hand.

He pulled back quickly, and I unlatched my teeth. I scratched his hand and screamed, "Shadow fire!" Black fire erupted from my hands and I placed them on Lord Death's hand. He pulled back the whole way.

The shadow twisted sickly and Kid stepped out of it. I bolted the scene and ran to a large house. I could sense three powerful souls there, two weapons and a meister.

I snarled, "I will eat their souls…!" Kid let out a cry and raced after me. I ran into the house and saw Liz and Patty, and the dude with the screw in his head. I whispered, "I cannot deal with that…" Pain erupted in my head and I let out a screech.

I whispered, "Sanity… can't see the dark included… purity… the days are longer… sanity… but that must also sink… sanity… what is it…? Insanity… like floating on air… psychopathy… a care free life… insanity… an illusion that cannot end… captivity… unable to run away…!" I shook my head, trying to break out of the insanity.

The dude with the screw gasped, "He's going insane!" I fell to my knees and took ragged breaths. My body pulsed with pain and I was trembling, I wasn't old enough to be dealing with this. I was only seven years old; I shouldn't have gone through what I had gone through, it was too much for anyone, even just one day of it.

I growled and my mind was going red. I leaped at Liz and something slammed into me. I hit the wall and looked at my chest; black blood was flowing from it. The wound closed up and I whispered, "Bloody Shadow droplet…" The blood floated into the air and flew at the person who had struck me. The dude with the screw let out a cry as the blood droplets hit him like bullets.

I looked at my shirt, had a large gash, oh well… "Shadow stitch…" The shadows stitched my shirt back up and vanished, now my shirt looked good as new. Kid came in and he looked at me, "What is your problem?" I shrugged and held onto my right wrist. I dragged my foot across the floor in front of me, "I know… Death the Kid… I know you… don't you know…? Remember seven years ago… the day your mother died…? I know the truth…"

Kid looked uneasy, "What are you talking about? She died of a disease!" I shook my head, "No… no… I know the truth… she was never ill… she… was… she was… she com… she committed…"

I collapsed, unable to say more. I felt a searing pain in my head and Squeaks nudged me. He hissed worriedly and I whispered, "Suicide…" I looked up at Kid and whispered, "Shadow teleport…" I vanished.

(Lord Death's P.O.V)

I heard someone whisper, "I know…" I spun around and saw the Phantom standing in the middle of the room, pointing his swords at me. "Hello! What has brought you here?" He snarled at me, "You know… revenge…"

His eyes flashed, but I turned away, "I know that trick. I know that what you told Kid was a lie. She did not commit suicide, she was murdered, forced to kill herself."

"No… I know… that was a lie… you know… I know…" The sorrow of remembering the memory was almost overwhelming. "You were the one who killed her! You made her lift the knife and kill herself!" The Phantom sighed, "Only partially true… why don't you… tell Kid…? I did… his face… was priceless…"

I was furious, he had told Kid!? I looked down at the boy, he yawned, "That mask… its adorable… not intimidating at all… show me your face…" I gritted my teeth, if this boy wasn't who he was, I would have smashed him a long time ago.

I heard more footsteps and turned to see Sid, "Hiya Sid! What bring you here?" Sid looked at the Phantom, "Um… it was about that thing." He pointed at the Phantom. The Phantom sighed, "Shadow teleport." He vanished and I looked back at Sid, "I want Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, and Justin Law to go catch that boy." Sid opened his mouth, but I spoke before him, "No. Black*star is not cut out for this." Sid nodded, "Yes sir."

He bowed and left to go find the children. I turned to my mirror and saw that Stein was calling me. I accepted the call and Stein's image came up on the glass. He looked very confused. I saw Kid at the edge of the screen and he was shaking his head, while Liz and Patty were trying to calm him.

Stein asked, "What did the Phantom mean? What happened seven years ago? Tell me!" I shook my head, "I cannot tell you." Stein looked angry, "I thought you trusted me! What happened!?" I looked away, "I do not…" "TELL US!" I looked back at Stein, "It is not the time."

Kid stared, "Just tell us… I want to know." His tone was full of hatred. I sighed, "I guess I cannot keep the truth hidden forever like I intended… Kid, your mother was killed by the Phantom… I walked into her room to find her slitting her throat and the Phantom, his eyes flashing. I looked into her eyes and they were flashing too. She looked at me and went off about things that made no sense. You saw it and you were terrified. I had to erase your memories of the entire year and replace them with fake ones. The Phantom didn't even know he was doing it and I sent him to a place of punishment."

The message turned off and I could sense that the Phantom had returned, "You… you lied… that's not what happened…" I looked at him, "I could not tell him when Stein was there."

The Phantom nodded and vanished, his voice echoed in the air, "Bye… D…"

* * *

me: SUSPENSE!

Phantom: here we go again...

me: what was that mista?

Phantom: you're going crazy again...

me: cuz i have sugar!

Phantom: review...


	7. Chapter 7 name

me: well... i did promise if i got two reviews, i post two chapters, so... here it is!

Phantom: You get to find out my real name in this...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Name**

(Maka's P.O.V)

I sensed Kid's soul wavelength. It felt confused and depressed. Mr. Sid came over to me the next morning as I was on my way to Dr. Stein's class. Soul was walking next to me and Mr. Sid was being followed by Justin Law. "Maka, Soul! Lord Death has a mission for you and some others. Do you know where Kid is? Patty, Liz, Kid, Justin and Tsubaki are going with you, not Black*star though."

I pointed out where I had sensed Kid. Sid came back and Kid was following behind. Kid didn't look happy at all and he growled under his breath, "What else does my father want? Hasn't he kept enough things from me already…" Liz and Patty looked tired and upset too. Whatever had happened, it must've been bad.

Black*star came over and shouted, "What are we doing today!?" Tsubaki followed him. Sid froze, "Oh Black*star… you aren't going on the mission. Lord Death's orders, sorry." Black*star's smile faded and he turned to Tsubaki, "Come on, let's go…" Sid grabbed Tsubaki, "Um, Lord Death said that Tsubaki could go, just not you."

Black*star looked like he was about to explode.

We went to the outskirts of town, near the latest sighting. Kid was staring at the ground and I asked, "Kid, what's wrong?" He seemed startled by my question, "Oh, uh, nothing… nothing." I knew he was lying, "I know you're lying." He took a deep breath, "Just stuff… nothing too serious." Liz turned back into a human, "Yeah right! It was crazy! Last night, Doc was at our house and the Phantom showed up and wanted to eat our souls! Doc saved us and the Phantom had black blood! He whispered bloody shadow droplets, and the drops of blood turned into bullets! They hit Doc and Kid came in. The Phantom told us what had really happened to Kid's mother…"

I looked back at Kid, and he had tears streaming down his pale face. I decided not to pry any further and I heard footsteps. I looked over and saw the Phantom of the Shade. He was holding his right wrist and he looked at Kid, "He lied… there's more to the story…"

The Phantom sighed and hung his head, "I know… you want to bring me to Lord Death… but that isn't what I want…"

Kid stepped forward, "What is the real story!?"

The Phantom walked over to Kid, "Lord Death won't tell you… but… if you figure out my name… you'll be one step closer…" He looked up at Kid and then whispered, "Shadow teleport…" Kid grabbed the Phantom before he could vanish. The Phantom struggled to get away, but Kid held on tightly.

I tied the Phantom's wrist together and duct taped his mouth. I blindfolded him and Kid picked him up. The Phantom gave no fight until we neared the Death room.

The Phantom screeched and struggled against his binds. He muttered something inaudible. The shadows pulled at the bindings. They ripped them off and the Phantom tried to run off.

Lord Death came out of the room and caught the Phantom. The Phantom fought and screamed, "NO! NO! NO! I CANNOT DEAL WITH THAT…!" Lord Death brought the Phantom into the Death room and set him down. Kid muttered, "That thing is a real thorn in…" The Phantom looked up.

"How do you know my name?" Kid looked confused, "I didn't say your name." Justin looked at Kid, "His name must be something you said!"

Kid thought for a moment and Lord Death spoke, "Kid and I need to discuss things with the Phantom."

Everyone else left the room.

(Kid's P.O.V)

Once everyone was gone, I looked at the Phantom, "Your name is Thorn, isn't it." Thorn nodded and looked back at Father. Father clapped his hands together, "Okay! That's basically what I wanted to talk about, so… Bye!"

I looked back to where Thorn was standing, but he was gone. I looked back at father, he stared back at me, "So Kid… anything else?" I shook my head.

* * *

me: Lord Death has some secrets...

Thorn: REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 instinct

me: and here is the second chapter i promised!

Thorn: there's gonna be some weird stuff happening...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Instinct**

(Kid's P.O.V)

I walked to Professor Stein's class and was almost late. I took my seat next to Liz and Soul. Liz gave me a look, "What'd your dad say?" I shrugged, "Nothing really… but Th… um… the Phantom got away." Liz groaned, "We have to go after that thing again!? That thing is like a Kishin!"

I didn't agree, but I nodded. Black*star came over to me, "How bout' you and me go and get this guy. You bring Liz and Patty along too. I think that we're gonna get this thing!"

After school, I met up with Black*star and Tsubaki. I saw that Maka and Soul were with him. We waited until dark to go after Thorn.

It was around midnight when we found him. He was consuming a small soul. He didn't notice us and it looked like he was in a trance. His head rocked back and forth like he was tired. His hood fell and his white hair was plastered with blood. His face was all scratched up and black blood oozed from the cuts. The cuts suddenly closed and Thorn stumbled around, trying to walk.

Black*star smirked and looked at Maka, "Distract him, I'll get him from behind." I looked back at Thorn, he was practically tripping over his own feet.

The shadow puppy that accompanied him was trying to get him stand straight. Thorn seemed so familiar for some reason, and I didn't know why. Maka jumped out in front of him, but he didn't seem to notice her. He shook his head and nearly tripped over his dog.

He whispered, "Shadow… shade… darkness of hate… I am the one… to lead your days… give me a soul… one that I need… then I shall… let you feed…" Thorn looked at Maka and the puppy growled. The puppy morphed into a horse and Thorn jumped on. Thorn slumped forward and passed out. The shadows strapped him down so he wouldn't fall.

The horse reared up and let out an earsplitting noise. Thorn shot up and pulled his hood back up. He whispered, "Shadow horse… Giddy up…!"

The horse bolted, with Black*star giving close chase behind. He shouted, "Speed*star!"

I ran after them and Thorn looked back at us. His hood revealed his face to show a mask of pure sorrow. Tears flew from his eyes and he wiped them away while shouting, "Shadow teleport…!" Black*star jumped onto the horse in time to stop them from vanishing.

Thorn whipped out his sword and slashed it at Black*star. Black*star blocked the attack, but was pushed off. Black*star cut a huge gash in the horse's side and it collapsed.

Black*star skidded to a halt and the horse morphed back into a puppy. Thorn knelt beside the shadow and gently shook it, "Squeaks… get up…" He picked up the puppy and was crying, "No… no… no… no… you have to wake up… I cannot deal with this… you're my only friend… it's not fair…"

Black*star raised his sword above his head and Thorn looked up at him, "P-please… have… m-mercy…" He held out a hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Black*star sliced down and I shot the sword out of his hands.

Thorn looked at me, "Thank you…" He whispered, "Shadow teleport…" He vanished and I face-palmed, "What is wrong with me!?" Maka came over to me, "Kid!? What was that!? You let him escape!" I buried my face into my hands, "I don't know! I shot without even wanting to!"

Liz and Patty transformed and looked at me. Liz asked, "Kid, why did you shoot?" Black*star came over too, "Yeah Kid! You almost shot me!" I held out my hands, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

I had no idea why I shot, but I had a feeling who did know. I clenched my fist, "I need to have a talk with Father." Liz frowned and Patty looked afraid. I knew they didn't want to watch, but they stayed with me.

I stormed into the Death room, where Father and Mr. Sid were chatting, "Father, I need answers. Now…!" Father turned to me, "I cannot hide it any longer, can I? Sid, go!" Mr. Sid left the room and Father watched him go.

Once he was gone, Father looked at us, "Kid, Thorn is…"

* * *

me: SUSPENSE!

Thorn: What do you think Lord Death is gonna say...?

me: Thorn already knew... he's always known.

Thorn: Review with your guess!


	9. Chapter 9 enrolled

me: i am sorry that i do a cliffhanger on every chapter, but i think its easier and more fun to do while writing.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Enrolled**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I teleported to some old ruins I had been living in for a few days. I lay Squeaks down on a patch of grass and stroked him. I didn't want him to die! It wasn't fair.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I put my hands on Squeaks and channeled some of my energy into him. He twitched and shook his head, his red eyes opening.

I heard and sensed someone coming. I hid Squeaks in a crevice and sneaked around to go see who it was. To my surprise, it was a group of explorers. This was an ancient ruin that had been abandoned because of monsters that would come and kill anyone. The monsters died out a long time ago, but people still thought the place was haunted.

These people were oblivious to what would happen to them in a moment. I looked at them, ready to strike. I let out a low growl and leaped, swinging my swords through them. I ate all the souls and sensed another soul coming towards me. Squeaks came over to me and morphed into a snake. He slithered up me and wrapped himself around my neck.

I looked and saw Kid.

When would he stop coming after me!?

I walked out to him and he smiled, "Hello Thorn. Father told me the rest of the story. I know who you really are." I pulled my hood back and stared into his gold eyes, "So… I guess I'm… coming with you…? If… that's allowed…"

He nodded and I followed him to the DWMA.

I followed Kid into the Death room and looked at Lord Death. He clapped, "Well Kiddo seems you got Thorn here! Now Thorn, I'm enrolling you into the school! You'll be with Kid the whole time, so don't worry!"

I hated the happy tone of his voice and the way it echoed in my mind. I whispered shakily, "Too… much… h-h-happiness…" Lord Death stopped and patted my head, "Oh, well! I'm sure you'll be happy in a while! You'll like this place!"

Me!? _Happy!?_ Bones of the living no! My mind went red and I snarled, "You think I want to be happy!? You actually think I'll find joy in this!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Kid put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll be fine, just calm down, and it is not good for you to be so worked up."

* * *

me: im not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger...

Thorn: don't care...

me: STOP BEING SO EMO!

Thorn: I am not emo...

me: yes you are! In all of my other stories, you are called emo!

Thorn: am not!

me: yes you are! For any of you guys out there who are ninjago fans, i sugest you read my sister's story, How I killed the Ninja. Her penname is Thorn G.'s lil sis Millie G.

Thorn: REVIEW!

me: i am also currently writing a story call Son of Insanity, i will post the first chapter of it later, it will be my only story that doesn't have Thorn in it. My favorite OC will be in it though, a character based off of myself, so expect him to have fits of craziness and randomness.


	10. Chapter 10 the first day

me: I have posted the first chapter of Son of Insanity!

Thorn: Bubba's been spazzing out about it for a while...

me: for the Redfloweroffire, Its kinda dangerous for Thorn to go to school... he gets into fights.

* * *

**Chapter 10: First day**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I hated school. **(me: who doesn't!?)**

But no! I had to go to school. Even though Lord Death said it would be fun, the only thought I had was, screw you.

At least I got to stay around Kid. He was the only person I could deal with.

We walked into Dr. Stein's class and Dr. Stein looked at me, "This is the new student. Um… doesn't have a name… so… just come up with something." I growled at him and sat next to Kid and Maka. Maka was giving me hate filled looks and I snapped, "Stop looking at me like that!" I attracted some attention from the other students, "I cannot deal with that…! It's mean!"

Dr. Stein looked at us, "Is there a problem?" I shrugged and Maka stood up, "I do have a problem!" Dr. Stein twisted the screw in his head, "What is it?" Kid sighed and Liz groaned.

Maka slammed her hands on the desk, "This thing shouldn't be in the DWMA! It has consumed a ton of human souls and has attempted to kill my friends and me multiple times!" I growled at her, "You think I wanna be here…?"

She slapped me straight across the cheek. It stung like fury and I felt it. I looked at my hands and saw black blood. I whispered, "Bloody Shadow Spike…" The blood flew off of my face and turned into a huge spike. It lodged itself into Maka's arm, just scraping the muscles. She still screamed and I muttered, "Pathetic…" The scrape on my cheek healed itself and I looked back at Dr. Stein.

Maka slapped me again and I ignored it. It wasn't worth it. It didn't even hurt. She spoke to me, "I challenge you to a fight, no weapons." I nodded and she looked at Dr. Stein, "Dr. Stein, I need you to watch our fight after class."

Dr. Stein laughed, "Today's lesson will be for Maka and the Phantom! I would like to see how a fight like this will turn out. Come on!"

I sighed, "It always has to be me… oh well…" I stood up and we walked to the front of the school. Kid watched intently and I looked at the ground.

"You sure you wanna… fight me…?" Maka shouted, "Yes! Unless you are too cowardly to fight me!" Squeaks leaped off of me and Maka spoke, "No weapons." I sighed again and took out my swords. I then took off my jacket and pulled all of my daggers from my pockets and other places where they were strapped.

My hood was still hanging low over my face and I whispered, "I'm ready when you are…" She sprang at me and I easily step sided. I yawned and raised my hand, "Shadow… shade… darkness of hate… I am the one without a fate… I am the one to lead your days… give me a soul… the one that I say… I need Maka Albarn… the soul of the day…" She let out a shriek of pain and crumpled to the ground. I looked at her, "I execute you…" She shrieked again and Kid ran over to me, "Stop! There is no need to reap her soul!" I shrugged and waved my hand over her, "Okay Kid…" She stopped shrieking and I followed Kid. I spread my hands out to my weapons and they all flew back into place. Squeaks slithered back onto me and purred.

I looked at Kid, "What _is_ the DWMA anyway?" He responded, "It is a school for death weapons and meisters. Are you a meister? Do you have a partner?" I shook my head, "No… I'm just a… grim reaper… with too much power… Squeaks is just… my pet…" Squeaks hissed and dug his fangs into my neck.

I let out a squeak of pain and fell to my knees. Squeaks slithered off of me and lashed out at me again. I dodged his strike and grabbed him by the neck. "Squeaks… I cannot deal with that… no biting…"

Squeaks sank his fangs into my hand, but it didn't hurt. He pumped his venom that made blood feel like fire into me, but it didn't hurt. I was used to this kind of pain. I was used to pain that was far worse.

I pried Squeaks from my hand and put him in my jacket. He settled down and I looked back at Kid. The bell rung and Kid said, "Well… looks like we missed the whole day of school, Father is not going to be pleased. Let's go home."

* * *

me: he tried to kill Maka!? Thorn, why!?

Thorn: she challenged me...

me: good reason! The next chapter is called **he has no soul!**

Thorn: i dont have one...

me: good to know... REVIEW! And check out my other story! And my Ninjago stories!


	11. Chapter 11 soul resonance

me: this chappie is short and kind of a filler. And a twist for those who could not figure out what redfloweroffire figured out.

* * *

**Chapter 11: He has no soul**

(Maka's P.O.V)

My body still hurt from the fight I had with the Phantom. It had been almost a month from that and we were concerned about Kid. He almost never talked to us or anything and the Phantom was always with him.

I walked to Dr. Stein's class and saw Kid and the Phantom. The Phantom was drawing something and Kid was watching. I took my seat next to Soul and he was also watching the Phantom draw. He nudged me, "Dr. Stein is gonna let us practice soul resonance." I smirked, this was going to be easy.

Dr. Stein came into the class and looked at us all, "Today we are going to practice soul resonance! But for fun, we are going to try soul resonance with only one person. Shade! Get down here." The Phantom looked up at the sound of his nickname and hopped over to Dr. Stein.

"Okay class! In order to pass the test, you must resonance with Shade over here!" The Phantom's snake morphed into a puppy and sat in the corner of the room.

I tried to sense the Phantom's soul, but I found nothing. I shouted, "But he has no soul!" Dr. Stein chuckled, "That's the point. Maka, Soul, you two first."

Soul turned into a scythe and I stood in front of the Phantom. I tried to resonance, but I couldn't. The Phantom spoke, "Fail…" Everyone else except for Kid tried. But they all failed. Dr. Stein sighed, "You have all failed hopelessly. Kid, it's your turn."

Kid stepped in front of the Phantom, and almost instantly, he succeeded. Dr. Stein clapped slowly, "Good job Kid, very good job indeed. Never before have I seen someone do that so quickly, much less to someone without a soul. You two are dismissed from the rest of the school day. As for the rest of you, you have to stay till sundown for practice." Kid nodded and gave a small smile. The shadow puppy ran over and grabbed the Phantom's drawing before following the two out.

I shouted, "Kid wait! How did you do that?" Kid shrugged, "How could I not?" I didn't understand, "How could you not what?" He smiled down at the Phantom, "How could I not resonance with my own brother?" Liz and Patty gave guilty smiles and I had a feeling that they had known too.

Everyone gasped and Dr. Stein said in shock, "He's your brother!?" Kid nodded and picked up the Phantom. The Phantom held onto Kid's neck and sighed.

The Phantom was Kid's little brother!?

* * *

me: oh Maka, you freaked out a little too much...

Maka: Did not!

Thorn: Hi maka...

maka: YOU! *chases Thorn*

Thorn: AHHH!

me: STOP! *the two stop* now, Maka...

Maka: Review or

Thorn: I will eat your soul...!


	12. Chapter 12 the vision

me: felt like updating twice... this chapter is kinda creepy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The vision**

(Lord Death's P.O.V)

I was just chilling out in the Death room and Kid and Thorn came in. Kid was smiling, something he hardly ever did. I thought it was adorable. Thorn pulled his hood down and he stared up at me. If only he would smile.

Patty was jumping with excitement while Liz was shivering in fear. Liz rubbed her arms, "That was the creepiest thing ever." Thorn shrugged, "If you can't deal with me… then go…" She jumped a bit, "No! I just meant when we resonance with you. That was creepy!" Thorn shrugged again, "I don't have a soul… my blood is black… I'm on my way to becoming… never mind…" He shook his head and dropped the topic.

I asked him, "On your way to becoming what?" He looked at me, malice glittering in his eyes, "A Kishin of course… what's wrong with wanting more power…? Is there something wrong with wanting a title… for wanting to be better… to be more than a myth… to be more than a story to keep children from straying out at night… to be more than being viewed as a phantom… to be more than a lost soul…?" He looked confused, "What's wrong with trying to become a Kishin, Daddy?"

Kid backed away from Thorn and so did Liz and Patty. I felt chilled to the bone; did he just say he was _trying _to become a Kishin?

He shrugged and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small soul and went to go eat it. I smacked him, "Shinigami chop!" He dropped the soul and rubbed his head, "Ow… what was that for Daddy?"

He grabbed the soul again and tried to eat it again. I smacked him again. He ignored me and grabbed it again. He almost managed to eat it, but Liz smacked him across the face. She took the soul from him and he reached for it. She held it high above her head.

He crouched down and jumped up to it. He grabbed the soul and held it close to him, "Mine…" He tried to eat it and I smacked him again. He held onto it tightly and he managed to eat it.

Liz backed away and Thorn shrugged, "It tastes good, you guys should try them. Human souls taste really good. They're special; they have more power in them than monsters." He looked at us, "What…? Did you guys want a bit…?" I grabbed him and hung him upside down. He looked at me, as calm as ever.

"It is against the rules for a meister or weapon to eat a human soul." He looked at me, "I'm not a meister… and I'm not a weapon… so I can eat them… I just want more power…! I want to be more…!"

He let his arms swing, "You know… I know…" His voice became soft, "My blood is black… help me find the… the perfect soul… one… one that will… one that will work…" His eyes were filling with insanity.

He squirmed from my grip and landed on his feet, perfectly balanced. He cocked his head and sighed. His shadow puppy growled and turned into a snake. It grew larger and struck at Thorn.

Thorn dodged the snake and the snake lashed out faster than I could see. But Thorn dodged all the strikes. He let out a howl of pure insanity and kept dodging the strikes. The snake wouldn't stop lashing out.

Thorn narrowly missed being bitten and he jumped over the snake. The snake flipped over and kept striking. The tension in the air grew. Then Thorn took a step in front of Kid. He jumped out of the way, but Kid wasn't fast enough. The snake sank his fangs into Kid's arm and pumped its venom into him.

It was horrifying, the snake was just pumping its venom into my son. Thorn let out a shriek and grabbed the snake by the neck. He pulled the snake off of Kid and threw it, "Bad Squeaks…! I cannot deal with that…" The snake turned back into a small dog and I stared at them.

Kid sank to his knees and started trembling. Liz and Patty knelt next to him. Liz let out a choked cry, "Kid!? Are you okay!?" He shook his head and Thorn muttered, "Oh no…" Kid's eyes closed and he sank to the floor. Patty shook him and I knelt beside him too. "Kid! Kid, wake up!" Thorn came over and he looked at Kid's arm.

Thorn frowned and touched the snake bite. Kid jerked and Thorn nodded, "I cannot figure out which venom this is…" I picked up Kid and Thorn looked at his brother, the insanity in his eyes wearing off.

He looked so innocent; it was hard to believe he had just eaten a soul and said he was trying to become a Kishin. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and he reached back into his pocket. He pulled out another soul and ate it. I glared at him, "What did I tell you!?" He looked up at me and shrugged.

I brought Kid back home and Thorn went to his room. He shut the door and I heard a scratching noise. I opened the door and he was just staring into nothing. He was sitting in the corner of the room. I picked him up and put him onto his bed. He just sat there and looked at me. He snapped his fingers and his weapons all flew off of him and onto a table.

They landed in perfect symmetry. I knew he wasn't obsessed like Kid was. He pulled something out of his pocket and stared at it, another soul, but this one was red. He studied it, "Why…?" I took the soul from him and bounced it from one hand to the other, "Why what?" He looked at the soul, "Why me…?" I looked at him and he had tears streaming down his colorless face. I sat next to him and pulled him onto my lap, "Fate can be cruel." He sighed, "But I have no fate… cause I have no soul… because I'm going to be a Kishin… and a reaper…"

He looked up at me, his eyes were filled with the desire for power. He reached for the soul I was holding and he took it. "This… was a powerful monster… I defeated it… without touching it… but… it touched me…" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a long gash, it was fresh. He sighed, "This… was from… last night…"

He ate the soul and looked back up at me and his eyes seemed to be looking at something else. The tears flowed even more and he concentrated. The cut on his arm healed, but his tears didn't.

He shuddered and his dog gave a low growl. I looked at the door and saw Stein, "Hi Stein! Here to see Kid?" He nodded and looked at Thorn, "I also need to see him." He looked at Thorn and his glasses flashed. He came over to Thorn and put a hand on his chest. Thorn froze and his eyes began to lose color. They lost all color and Stein was trembling.

Stein pulled away and Thorn blinked and shook his head. Stein looked shocked, "He is almost a full Kishin!" Thorn looked at him, "Really…?" Stein nodded and Thorn clapped, no smile on his face, and said brightly, "Yay! Just a few more souls to go! Then a witch!"

Stein looked truly horrified, "D-did he j-just say…?" He backed away from Thorn as the boy turned his gaze to him. Thorn nodded and slid off of me. Stein left the room to go check on Kid, but mostly to get away from Thorn. Thorn went over a grabbed a toy.

It was a plushie of me! Why!?

He looked at it and looked at me, "Daddy! It's you!" I mentally face-palmed. Note to self, get rid of that thing. I nodded, "Um yeah, it is. Where'd you get that?" He shrugged, "Kid gave it to me… he said it used to be his…" Another mental face-palm. He put it back down, "It's kind of creepy…" He put it back and looked for something else to play with. I stood up and went to go check on Kid.

I heard Thorn say, "Shadow fire…" I heard a pop and I knew that the plushie was gone.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I destroyed the creepy toy. It had been disturbing me for a while. At least now it was gone. I grabbed my swords quietly and made sure my door was locked. I hated having to sneak out, but if I was going to become a Kishin, I had to. I whispered, "Shadow teleport…" Squeaks turned into a snake and wrapped around my arm. We appeared somewhere outside of Death City. I looked around, trying to find a soul.

I sensed one and took off in that direction. I saw some people and their souls seemed a little powerful. I leaped out and slayed them before they could see me. I grabbed the souls and ate them quickly. I felt more powerful. Just a few more, then a witch, then I would be a Kishin!

Squeaks hissed in glee and I sensed more souls. I looked over and saw some of the students from my class. I don't know their names. They were the lower people. I leaped at them and killed them. Their weapons became people and I killed them too. I ate the four souls.

I heard someone coming from behind me, "Phantom of the Shade, your days of eating souls are over. Your soul is mine!" I turned around to see Maka. "Maka… I'm lost…" She laughed, "No you're not! You came here to consume souls! Well, your soul is mine!"

I held onto my wrist and dragged my foot, "My daddy won't like that…" I looked into her eyes, "I have no soul…" She screamed, "I don't care!" I spoke louder, "I'm telling Daddy!" She just screamed and tried to kill me. I saw Death City about a hundred feet away. If I could run into the city, I could call for Daddy. I started running and she chased after me. I saw my house and ran towards it.

She was giving hard chase and I screamed, "DADDY! HELP!" Maka screamed again, "I will destroy you!" I tripped and she raised her scythe above her head. I screamed, "EXECUTION!" I looked into her eyes, but she looked away, having seen this trick. I scrambled to get away, but I couldn't. "DADDY!" I gave one last scream before she plunged the scythe down. I closed my eyes and heard, "Shinigami chop!" The scythe landed a few inches away from me and I quickly stood up. I ran over to Daddy and hid behind him. Maka stood back up shakily.

She spat out some blood and looked at me, her gaze of pure hatred, "He was eating souls!" I looked up at Daddy. He looked down at me, "Is this true?" I opened my mouth to lie but Maka said, "He was! He killed some of the students from Dr. Stein's class! If you don't believe me, there will be four students absent tomorrow. Two meisters and two weapons."

I gulped and slowly walked back to my room. I tried to open it, but remembered it was locked. I teleported into it and unlocked the door. Going out before dark was a horrible idea. I sank onto my bed and put my swords back in place. At least there were no blood stains. It was a clean cut. I didn't want to have to face school tomorrow. If my luck was as horrible as ever, I would get stuck with Maka or Black*star. I didn't like Liz or Patty, but they were better than them.

I picked up one of my daggers and sharpened it. There was nothing else to do and sharpening the weapons calmed me. I sharpened it and then barely tapped it with my finger. Blood began to pour and then the cut healed. I put the dagger down and started sharpening the others. When they were all sharpened I pulled out a small shard of glass I always kept with me.

It brought back so many horrible memories, but I loved staring into it. Reliving all the pain made me stronger. The nightmares I had made me want to become better. I shuddered and put the glass away.

I looked at the time and saw it was getting late. I rested on my pillow and closed my eyes, waiting for the nightmares to come. The ones that make me wake up screaming, crying, or insane. Squeaks slithered off of my arm and morphed back into a puppy. He curled up next to me and went to sleep. The nightmares came instantly. Except these ones were different.

_I was running through the hallways of the DWMA. I was holding a soul in my hand. I looked at it and saw it was a witch's soul. I was being chased and I was running towards the Death room._

_I pushed open the doors and collapsed in the center of the room. Daddy looked at me and at the soul in my hand. Kid was there too and he was crying. Liz and Patty were crying too. The doors opened and Maka, Black*star, Soul, and Tsubaki came in. Soul and Tsubaki turned into weapons._

_Maka shouted, "Give us the soul!" I shook my head and raised it towards my mouth. Kid shouted, "NO!" I ate the soul and was engulfed in darkness and pain._

_Kid ran to my side and shook me, "No! No. No… no… no… Thorn… how c-could you!? You killed yourself!" I struggled to stay awake and Maka shoved Kid aside, "I can end his suffering!" Patty turned into a pistol and Liz fired at Maka. "Don't touch him!"_

_Everything went fuzzy and then it all went red. I shot up and grabbed Maka's throat. "I… cannot die…!" Kid spoke, "You really are a kishin…" I threw Maka and looked at Black*star. He looked truly afraid and he backed away. I hugged Kid, "Why me…?" He accepted my hug, but I could feel my madness getting to him. Daddy grabbed me and took me took me below the school._

_He grabbed Squeaks too and took us to the room that used to hold Asura. The room changed and I saw symbols of shadows and torture. A cage was made in the back of the room, suspended by chains. Kid followed screaming, "Father no! Don't do it! FATHER NO!" I started crying and tears of poison fell from my face._

_He threw me in the cage and I couldn't get out. I screamed and tugged at the bars, but they wouldn't budge. Squeaks was thrown into the cage as well, and I held onto the puppy._

_Daddy grabbed Kid and pulled him away from the room. Kid screamed, "THORN! NO!" The doors shut, and I was stuck in eternal darkness. I could see in the dark and I saw that my weapons were hung on the walls. I screamed as loud as I could, "DADDY! KID! WHY!? WHY WHY!? IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

_I heard only silence and Squeaks huddled close to me. I held onto him tightly. He was the only thing I had left. I got into a meditating position and hung my head. I murmured, "Until one comes in… I shall be trapped… in my mind… for the days to come… I seek someone…" I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep._

I bolted awake and let out a choked cry. Liz was standing next to me, "Are you okay?" I looked at her, one of the people I could trust. I was trembling and she picked me up, "It's time for school. You're gonna stick with me all day." I nodded and Patty came over to us. She didn't seem as happy as before, probably because Kid hadn't woken up yet. Squeaks followed us and we went to the DWMA.

* * *

me: Geez... they got family probs...

Maka: Thorn is evil!

Thorn: am not...

me: NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE THE STORY!

Thorn: okay...

me: any way... Review or

Thorn: I'll eat your soul...!

Maka: i told you, he's evil!

me: Oh shut up!


	13. Chapter 13 spirit and rules

me: You gotta review people! Even if its just one word, it makes me feel better about this story! I'm already writing the sequal to it, which is a lot more interesting. I'm just gonna post two chapters a day till its done cause i cant stand to wait anymore. This has some action in it!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Spirit and rules**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was still freaking out from my nightmare. It was just a dream though, so it wasn't going to happen. But it kept going through the back of my mind, what if it did? Liz noticed how shaken up I was and she asked, "You okay Thorn?" I nodded and she rubbed my head. I think she was getting used to me.

A dude with red hair came into the room and Maka groaned. The man looked at Maka, "Maka! Your papa loves you!" I stared; this was Daddy's death scythe? This was Spirit?

He turned his gaze to me. I sank in my seat. He spoke, "So you were the one who tried to kill my little Maka and got her in trouble with Lord Death? Who are you anyway!?"

I stood up and jumped down to face him, "Yes I was… she tried to take my soul…" He glared at me, "Who are you!?" I pulled back my hood, "I am Thorn, the Phantom of the Deadly Shade, master of the shadows, youngest and second son of Lord Death." I pulled my hood back up, "I challenge you to a duel Spirit Albarn. I wish to see if I can beat my Daddy's favorite death scythe." He smirked, "I accept."

I looked at Liz and Patty, "Liz, Patty, would you two be willing to be my weapons for the day?" Patty nodded and dragged her sister over to me.

We went to the front of the school and I shouted, "Liz, Patty, transform!" They transformed and became slightly smaller to fit in my hands. I aimed at Spirit, "You first…"

He came at me and I step sided him. I kicked his legs out from under him and shouted, "I execute you! Your soul is going to be a great help in my journey of becoming a Kishin!"

The pistols fused into my arm and I whispered, "Death canon, Shadow Bullet." I aimed at his head and fired. I jumped back after firing and skidded to a halt. Maka screamed, "Papa!" The smoke cleared, and I saw Daddy. He had blocked the blast. Liz and Patty became human again.

I frowned, and felt the anger coming off of Daddy, "Excuse me… I was fighting… and he had accepted…" Daddy shook his head and grabbed me by my ankle. I swung around for a bit and crossed my arms. Spirit was knocked out cold and Maka was shaking him. Soul was trying to help wake up Spirit. I looked at Daddy and reached for his mask. He held me further away. I waved my arms around, "Put me down…!"

I crossed my arms again, "Are you going to make me tell Spirit I'm sorry or something stupid like that?" Everyone who was watching laughed.

He sighed, "No… I don't do that. I have a mission for you." I nodded, "Who's going with me?" I hoped he wouldn't say Maka, but to my dismay he said, "Maka and Soul."

I groaned, "But I hate them…!" He put me down, "Too bad! They are the only people that qualify for this!" I shook my head, "Soul's okay… he leaves me alone and never talks to me, which is what I like… but Maka… she's always talking to me and bugging me… I think she wants to kill me…" I glared at Maka.

Daddy sighed, "No she doesn't." I shook my head, "Yes she does…" Maka came over and gave me a glare, "You should at least be punished." I growled, "Going with you is punishment…" Daddy shouted, "Enough! No more fighting!" All of his cheerfulness had disappeared. I glared at Maka and whispered, "You try and stop me, I will end you… I follow the path of shade…"

I spun away from her and stalked back to the house. I didn't care that I was skipping school; I had to get out of there before I killed someone. I was half way there when I snapped. I punched a tree to relieve my anger and my hand went straight through it. I pulled it out and pulled out my swords.

I practiced throwing them at a target I carved into the tree. I shuddered and took a deep breath. I pulled my swords out of the tree and put them back in place. I heard someone, "You are good at throwing swords." I turned and saw Maka, "What do you want…?"

She rubbed her arm, "I want to say I'm sorry. You're really young and I wouldn't expect you to understand rules…" I screamed, "You know nothing!" I ran off.

The memories surged through my head.

_"What are the rules, wretched little demon!?" I knelt down, "Show no emotion, show no pain, no back talking, no making a sound, no trying to escape, no trying to kill yourself, no trying to hurt the caretakers, you must wake up exactly at five, you must never show your face, you must do exactly as told, never show happiness. Never harm yourself, never summon a shade, never eat unless told too, never touch water without permission, never give a look, never plead or beg, never speak unless told to, never cry, always stay calm, do things in perfect time, fight with no mercy, never lose, never sleep unless told to, never ever believe that one will save you, never trust and never care." They patted my head, "Good little devil, now, you may sleep." I fell asleep on the spot, believing no one could ever save me, that I was just a worthless mistake._

I fell to my knees and leaned against a tree, it wasn't fair; I had to go through so much. I kept calm and softly whispered, "Never trust… and never care… because it will end up…just one more scare…" Maka ran over to me and asked, "Are you alright?" I look at her and shouted, "NO!" Tears flowed from my eyes and Maka knelt beside me, "Well, what's wrong?" I looked at the ground, "I don't like talking about it…" She put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "What happened to you?" I pushed her away and stood up. I walked to the house.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. Squeaks jumped up beside me and let out a whimper. I shoved him away, he couldn't even calm me while I was having flashbacks. I muttered, "I'm just a meaningless mistake… I should be dead…"

Maka came into my room, "We should get ready for the mission. Lord Death says that the cure for Kid is surrounded by monsters that have been eating human souls." I looked away, "Why do I have to go…?" She responded, "I'm sure Lord Death wants you to prove yourself to the academy, you haven't made such a good impression so far."

I nodded and snapped my fingers. The rest of my daggers flew to their place on me and Squeaks morphed into a snake and went in my shirt. I got up and she said, "The cure is…" I grabbed her hand and muttered, "Shadow teleport…"

We ended up at the DWMA and Soul was there on his motorcycle. Maka hopped on and I sat on her lap. Being a little kid had some advantages. We drove for a really long time.

I saw where we were going, and I nearly went crazy. Not the place where I grew up. Not here, please, anywhere but here.

* * *

me: Where are they going? Why does Thorn not want to see his old home?

Thorn: Review or i will eat your soul!


	14. Chapter 14 home not sweet home

me: okay... Im not sure if people like this, but i shall continue to post it.

Thorn: you gotta review people...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Home not sweet home**

(Maka's P.O.V)

Thorn, I guess that's his real name, looked at the place where we were going and he started freaking out. He grabbed his head, "No… please no… not here… please… no…" I rubbed his shoulder, "What's wrong?" He looked at me, his eyes showing pure pain and fear. He whispered, "This is where… I grew up…" I smiled, "So it's home sweet home?" He shook his head, "Anything but sweet…"

I held him tighter and he clutched onto my arm like it was the only thing to keep him alive. Soul skidded to a halt and we hopped off the motorcycle. Thorn hid behind me and we walked to the entrance of the city. The place was surrounded by huge gates coated with barbed wire and electricity. The city was silent. One touch from those gates and you would be deep fried in an instant. There was only one place to get in, and it was locked. It had bars covering it. It looked solid metal, impossible to break through.

I went up to the door and looked around it. I saw a doorbell and I pressed it. The bars receded and the door opened by itself. The three of us walked inside and I could feel the fear coming off of Thorn in waves.

I looked around, nothing moved at all. Everything looked well ordered, something that would've made Azusa jealous. Everything was made out of metal. The buildings were all the same except for the signs on the doors. Thorn was trembling so hard I thought he might fall apart. I could sense monster's souls in the buildings, about two each.

I looked at Soul, he was holding a map. He threw it, "This map is outdated! We need to get to a building labeled 20-8-15-18-14." Thorn froze in his tracts and stammered, "Did you just say 20-8-15-18-14!?" Soul nodded and Thorn fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands, "I can't go on anymore… this… this isn't fair…!" He started crying.

He stood up and took a deep breath. He wiped his tears away and whispered, "The rules… I must obey them to avoid… anymore… follow me… I know where the chamber is…" He started walking through the maze of buildings with ease. We quickly made it to a building. Thorn was shaking and he murmured, "My chamber…" I looked at him, "This was where you lived?" He nodded and went to push open the doors when I heard a voice behind us, "Well, well, if it isn't our little devil brat! How you been ghost boy? We fixed the place up since you left. You broke the rules, do you know what that means?" Thorn slowly turned around and looked at the skeleton behind us. He got on his knees and whispered, "Yes Leader. I broke many of the rules. It means I need to be punished."

Leader cackled, "Exact and precise! Just as I expect from a demon like you! Come on you little imp; I'll take you back to your chambers while your friends get the anti-venom." Leader grabbed Thorn's hand and dragged him into the building. He threw him into a room and pointed down a corridor, "It's that way, and I'm a helpful person. You two better hurry, I'm using the special whip today."

He went into the room.

Soul grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the room. He spoke, "We need to hurry, or Thorn will never forgive us." We ran down the corridor, but I was worried about Thorn. What was Leader doing to him?

We walked for a long time and we found a door labeled Shadow medicine. We went in and there was a single berry resting on a stool in the middle of the room. I looked at the clock; it had been three hours since we left Thorn. I quickly grabbed the berry and grabbed Soul. We ran back to the room that we had left Thorn in.

Leader came out and saw the berry in my hand, "Good girl! You got the berry! You can have your bottom feeder back now! He doesn't look too good, but he obeyed all the rules. You can take him and go!" Leader gave a smile and the skeleton walked off. I ran into the room to see Thorn lying in a pool of black blood. His clothes were torn and he was covered in burns and cuts. Soul pointed at something on the wall and tugged my sleeve. I looked over and saw a whip covered in black blood, with small fires on it.

Thorn looked at us and blood was bubbling from his mouth, "M-M-Maka… S-Soul… help m-m-me…" I scooped the boy up and turned to Soul. We ran back to the motorcycle and drove as fast as we could back to the academy. Thorn still had blood flowing from his wounds and when he breathed you could hear the blood.

I carried him to the nurse's office and Nygus took Thorn from me. She put him on a bed and started cleaning all the blood. By now, Thorn was unconscious. She put bandages on him and he started choking. She helped him sit up a bit and patted his back. He coughed up some more blood and she set him back down. She looked at me, "You should change." I looked at my clothes, agreeing with her, I was covered with black blood. I gave Soul the berry and went back to the apartment.

I changed into fresh clothes. I met up with Soul and Nygus was there holding Thorn. Thorn looked like a mummy and he was trembling. I took Thorn from her and Soul and I went to Kid's house.

Lord Death was there and he took Thorn from me, "What happened!? There's not a scratch on either of you! Did ya find the cure?" Soul took out the berry. We went to Kid's room and I almost laughed, it was perfectly symmetrical. Soul looked at me, "So… does Kid have to eat it or does the juice go on the bite?" I shrugged and Thorn woke up, "Swallow it whole… don't chew…" He passed out again and Lord Death rubbed his small son's head.

Soul opened Kid's mouth and dropped the berry in. Kid started choking on it and Soul rubbed his neck. Kid swallowed the berry.

Kid shot up, gasping for breath. Thorn seemed to relax and Kid smiled at his brother. I looked at Lord Death, "What was that place we went to? Thorn said that it was where he grew up." Lord Death shrugged, "The people there call it Underworlditopia. It's their idea of a paradise or utopia. It's a place where people who need to be locked up forever are. The people say that it's a place where people can recover and live to their needs. It's supposed to be a place with no problems." I looked at him, "The people there are skeletons. They tortured Thorn and he was freaking out and muttering things about rules and punishment."

Thorn looked at me, "So many rules… so many things… had to memorize them all… if you spoke them wrong… an extra hour of punishment…" Soul looked at Thorn, "What did you have to do?"

Thorn replied, "Just do what you were told, or do nothing at all… if they told you to sit, you sat… if they told you to stand, you stood… if they told you to sleep, you slept… if they told you to kneel, you knelt… if they told you to kill yourself, you killed yourself… if they told someone to kill you, you had to let yourself be killed unless they told you to fight back… if you fought back without being told to, they would kill you on the spot… That was paradise, dying over and over… being able to have a moment to yourself… madness… being insane… it always helped… you couldn't feel the pain… the whips… the needles… the flames… the cold… the poison… the cuts… sorrow and anger… it kept you alive… happiness… was a curse… a smile was a ticket for punishment… a laugh was worth three months without food…"

He passed out and we were all staring in horror.

* * *

me: i write depressing and creepy things a lot.

Thorn: yeah...

me: REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YO SOUL!


	15. Chapter 15 a few more

me: The sequal to this story is called rise of the phantom... I've already wriiten a lot of it and its gonna be longer than this story.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A few more…**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Daddy said I had to rest until I was healed. I had slept for almost a whole week, but I would always wake up to nightmares. I was finally healed and I was just sulking in my room like usual. Being tortured again had given me time to think about what I really wanted. Whether I wanted to be good and stay at the DWMA or whether I wanted to be evil and become a Kishin.

I had chosen to be a Kishin. It's what I wanted. I only needed about four more souls and one witch's soul. I took a deep breath and looked at my window. It was nighttime. The perfect time to find the last human souls I needed. I grabbed my swords and quietly opened my window. The wind blew against my face and I looked at the city.

I was coming Death City, so watch out. I jumped out my window and walked farther into the city. I sensed a small group of people and sped towards them. There were six people. I slayed all of them and took their souls. I ate the souls and felt more power. Now I just needed a witch's soul to complete it.

I ran back to my room, just in time for when Liz would come in. I closed the window and put my swords back. I jumped into my bed and made it look like I had been there the whole night. Liz walked in and shouted, "Thorn! Time to get up!" I got out of bed and she smiled, "You seem perked up today!" She patted my head.

Dr. Stein glared at me when I walked into class. I stayed near Liz and Patty, because Kid wasn't allowed to go back to school. He pointed at me and shouted, "Get out of my classroom!" I was shocked, "Um… Sir…?" He shouted, "Get out of my classroom this instant!"

I stood up and walked to the door. He grabbed me before I could leave, "Never come back into this class again!" I let out a startled cry and jerked away. I quickly left the class. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I saw Ms. Marie and I went over to her, "Um… Ms. Marie…?" She jumped a little and looked at me, "Oh! It's just you! What are you doing out of class?" I shrugged, "Dr. Stein said I was never to go back in his class again… Do you know why he would say that…?"

She sighed, "I don't know… Stein is a little crazy sometimes. I'll go see in a bit. Why don't you stay with me the whole day! I could use a little help! I'll tell Liz and Patty you're with me." She went into the room.

She came back out and smiled at me, "They said its fine! Come on sweetie, Sid said he could use some help making the obstacle course." She grabbed my hand. It felt weird, my ice cold hand against her warm hand. She looked at me, "Are you cold? Or is that just a reaper thing?" I nodded, "Reapers are cold…" She seemed overly happy and nice, but determined.

We walked for a while and I asked her, "Do you like working here…?" She nodded, "I love it! I love all of the children here. I love Crona the most. You remind me of him. He has black blood and a quiet voice too. I know! Let's go meet him! He's in my office. I forgot about him. You two will love each other!"

I didn't really want to go around meeting other students. I already knew Crona; he was the one who had been asking me a ton of questions. Ms. Marie dragged me to her office and I saw the pink haired boy. A weird creature came out of his back and pointed his arm stubs at me, "What the heck is that thing!? That thing is evil! It's a Kishin egg! Crona, let's kill it!" The creature became a sword with a mouth on it. I looked into Crona's eyes, "Hello Crona… hello Ragnarok…" The sword shouted, "The creepy thing knows who we are Crona! Kill it now!" He became the creature again and started hitting Crona. Crona covered his face, "Ragnarok! Stop it! Stop poking me! That's just another student! It's the boy I told you about, the one that acted like me."

Ragnarok stopped hitting Crona and looked at Ms. Marie, "Give me some food or something! I'm hungry!" Ms. Marie looked at us, "Do you two want something to eat?" Squeaks stuck his head out of my shirt and hissed. I petted him, "Squeaks wants some… I'm not hungry…" Crona nodded and Ragnarok looked at Squeaks, "What is that!?"

Squeaks turned into a parrot, "I'm a shadow! That's what! Now go f…" I covered Squeaks' beak, "No using language like that… I cannot deal with that…" Ms. Marie came back with some cookies. Squeaks flew over and grabbed one. He started to eat it loudly and I face-palmed. Ragnarok grabbed a cookie too and ate it in one bite. He started choking on it and Squeaks flew over. He turned into a snake and squeezed Ragnarok's stomach. Ragnarok stopped choking and said, "Thank you very much Squeaks!" Squeaks turned back into a parrot, "Anytime!"

I sighed and crossed my arms. I looked at Ms. Marie. Without warning, Dr. Stein came into the room and grabbed me. He pulled me and said, "I'm taking you to Lord Death!" Ms. Marie ran after us, "Stein! What are you doing?"

He pulled me towards the Death room. Stein shouted back, "This boy needs to have a talk with me! He's broken some rules!" He knocked on the door and it opened. He pulled me roughly into the room. I tripped and he hardly gave me anytime to regain my footing. Ms. Marie followed us and yelled at Dr. Stein, "Stein! He's just a little kid! What could he have done wrong so that he deserves this!?" I jerked from Dr. Stein's grip and went to hide behind Ms. Marie. Unfortunately, Daddy decided to pop in the room, "Hi Stein! Hello Marie! What's up! Heya son!" I waved to Daddy, "Hi Daddy!"

Dr. Stein grabbed me again, "This boy has broken the rules for which this school was built for!" I tried to pull away from the scientist, put he had a grip like steel. Daddy looked at me, "What did he do?" Stein let go of me and I fell. I scrambled to get up, "I didn't do anything!" He looked at me, his glasses lighting up, "Then how can explain why you're one soul away from becoming a full-fledged Kishin? You just need a witch's soul, correct?" I gasped and backed away, "How did you find out…?"

Stein threw back his head and laughed. I remembered he could see souls, so that meant he could see how many souls I had consumed. I growled and looked around for a way to escape. The doors slammed shut and Daddy looked at me. His mask made him look less intimidating, but the anger and disbelief came off of him in waves.

Ms. Marie looked at me in pure shock. I mouthed the words, I'm sorry, to her. She nodded and I looked back at Daddy, "So… can I go…? Crona and Ragnarok were just starting a conversation with me…" Daddy shook his head and I sighed, "Too bad… shadow teleport…" I vanished and ended up at a castle, far from Death City.

All I needed was a few more souls.

* * *

me: Squeaks has some language probs, he swears a lot.

Thorn: and i have to stop him...

me: WHo esle thinks that tiny Ragnarok is the cutest thing eva! I almost died of his adorableness! Stein is kinda mean is this chapter, but i like him!

Thorn: So review, or i'll eat your soul...!


	16. Chapter 16 the mizunes

me: Whoo! only 6 more chapters to go! Then i can start posting the sequal which is WAY longer than this!

Thorn: yay..

me: WARNING this has character death!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Mizunes**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Stein was wrong; I needed five more souls, so I would make them all witches. Squeaks was on my shoulder. He had returned to his snake form and was calmly resting on my shoulders and around my neck.

I walked to the door and cut through it. I spoke quietly, "Shadow scream." All of the shadows in the castle let out earsplitting screams. Squeaks screamed too and I let out a screech just as loud and horrible. The five Mizunes came flying over to me. I took out one of my knives and sent it straight through the witch's face. She became a cloud of smoke and I grabbed her soul and ate it.

One down, four to go.

Another one came after me and I used my sword to slice them in half. I grabbed the soul and forced it down my throat. They came at me from all direction. I dodged and spun to avoid them. I felt like I was dancing. I swerved and spun while swinging my swords. I cut down another and grabbed it while dodging the last three Mizunes.

Two down, three to go.

I pulled out another dagger and impaled one of them as the soared over me. I jumped up and snapped the soul. I swallowed it quickly and faced the last two.

Three down, two to go.

I drew out both of my swords and weaved them around, teasing them. They flew at me and I killed another.

Four down, one to go.

The last one made a weird noise and I sprang at her. She dodged me and I pretended to slice her way. She went in a different direction, towards my other sword.

All gone.

I grabbed the last soul when I heard Maka shout, "STOP! DO NOT EAT THAT SOUL!" I spun around and saw Maka. I looked at her, "But I want to…" I saw that Stein and Ms. Marie were there as well. I ran past them and for the DWMA.

This was going just like my vision, so I took a turn and headed for my house. I swallowed the soul and froze in my tracts. Maka screamed, "HE ATE IT! NO!"

I felt my body engulf in pain.

And then… I changed…

* * *

me: THORN!

Thorn: What...?

me: YOU'RE A POKEMON!

Thorn: WTF!?

me: YOU CAN EVOLVE!

Thorn: FML...

me: How many attack points do you have?

Thorn: *facepalm* Im not a pokemon...

me: Yes you are! *troll face*

Thorn: any way... check out Bubba's other story, The son of insanity...

me: AND... *drumroll* REVIEW OR WE SHALL EATS YO SOUL!


	17. Chapter 17 becoming a kishin

me: Now! I now i do too many cliffhangers, but they are fun and i promise the next story won't have as many! Only 5 more chappies to go!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Becoming a Kishin**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I managed to run into the house. I let out a horrible wail of pain and fell to my knees. I grabbed my head and shook it. I felt like I was being dipped in lava. I curled up on the ground.

Kid came out of his room and ran over to me, "Thorn! What's wrong!?" Maka shouted, "Kid! He's turning into a Kishin! Get away from him!" Kid ignored her and pulled me into his arms. He held onto me, "Thorn, you'll be okay."

I shook my head again and shuddered. I had never felt this much pain before in my life. I pulled away from him. I buried my face in my hands and started crying. My tears turned into droplets of poison and my teeth became permanently stuck in shadow fang.

I let out another scream of pain and I was shaking so hard, someone would think I was having a seizure. I looked up for a moment to see Kid coming over to me. I stood up and ran. I had no idea where I was going.

So many thoughts ran through my head I thought I would explode. I heard Kid shouting my name in the back of my head, but all I could hear was all the shadows screaming at me to calm down and change quietly. Squeaks was rubbing me and his calming touch helped me relax.

I sensed that they were chasing me, but I needed to stop. I collapsed on the spot and waited for them to come and kill me. To my surprise, it was Kid who reached me first. He picked me up and Liz and Patty ran over to us. Liz flipped her hair back, "We knocked all of them out! Let's get to the Death room before they wake up. Your father should be able to help us." Kid nodded and we ran to the DWMA.

We made it to the Death room and no one was in there. Patty shut the doors and locked them, now no one could get in. The shadows all created bars over the door for extra protection.

Kid put me down and I let out another scream. I heard people pounding on the door and Maka shouted, "KID! LET US IN RIGHT NOW!" Kid stayed silent and so did the girls. I kept in more screams and curled up.

I looked at Kid; he gave me a small smile. I heard Daddy shout, "DEATH THE KID! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Kid shouted back, "Sorry Father! I think it has such beautiful symmetry that I couldn't open it!" I shook my head.

(Kid's P.O.V)

I looked at Thorn; he looked like he was going to die. I knew Father was going to be very angry once the door opened. I waited for Thorn to let his new power settle in. He let out a cry of pain and closed his eyes. He jerked and then shot up.

He looked at me and I saw the madness, hatred, and insanity in his eyes. He spoke, "I am done… I am now a full-fledged Kishin…" He stood up and waved his hand at the door. The shadows disappeared and the door opened. Thorn looked at me, "I love you Kid… always remember that… I'm sorry…" He looked at Father, "This is what I wanted… I feel more powerful than ever… I'm sorry Daddy…"

Thorn vanished and I looked at Father. He did not look happy. "Death the kid… you are in so much trouble." I gulped and braced myself for a Shinigami chop. I got that and a Maka chop. I wasn't knocked out and rubbed my head. Liz and Patty looked at me. They each got a Shinigami chop too.

Why did Thorn have to become a Kishin?

* * *

me: Who luved Kid's OCD moment?

Thorn: i did!

me: YAY!

Thorn: Okay...

me: I know i have mentioned this before, but check out my other story, _The son of insanity._

Thorn: and for the ninjago, masters of spinjitzu fans,

me: Please check out my stories for that too!

Thorn: So REVIEW!

me: OR WE'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!


	18. Chapter 18 the first battle

me: YAY! Only 4 more chappies to go! I love the song Mad world by Gary Jules, so i put it in here cuz it reminded me of Thorn!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The first battle**

(Maka's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe that the three of them had just gotten a really hard Shinigami chop and they weren't unconscious. I turned to Lord Death, "What do we do?" Lord Death seemed at lost for words. He had to decide what to do to the most powerful Kishin ever, that was his own son. He looked at me, "I can't lead this one. It's too personal. I'm putting you in charge."

I smiled, "I know what we can do. We'll lead him here, where you can catch him and lock him up where Asura was kept!" Lord Death nodded and Kid shouted, "I will not let my brother be locked up in that…!" Lord Death covered his son's mouth. Kid looked like he was crying and I saw that Liz and Patty had tears streaming down their faces as well.

I would bet that Lord Death was crying behind his mask as well.

I turned to Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie, "Go find Black*star and Crona, we need all the help we can get!" Kid squirmed against his father's grip, but Lord Death kept a strong hold on him.

I ran out of the school and looked around the city, trying to figure out where the Kishin could be. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Justin and Azusa. Azusa asked, "Is there really another Kishin? Who is it?" I replied, "Yes, it's Lord Death's son." She looked shocked, "Death the kid became a Kishin?" I shook my head, "No, his youngest son, Thorn. He's seven years old and the deadliest thing to exist on the planet. He's been trying to become a Kishin ever since he escaped from Underworlditopia." Azusa nodded, "The place of horrible torture and pain?"

I nodded, "He was treated the worst there. It's almost no surprise. I can't sense him, he has no soul." She shook her head, "That's impossible, everyone has a soul." I shook my head, "He doesn't. He used to try to stick souls inside of himself, but they wouldn't go through. Then he became obsessed for power, even though he's more powerful then Asura by a hundred times."

Azusa concentrated and asked, "Is he the boy with a black hood and pure white skin?" I nodded and she responded, "He's just sitting in an alley, crying." Black*star came over, "YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" I nodded, "Black*star go keep the Kishin busy while we sneak up behind him. The plan is to lead him to the DWMA, where Lord Death will be waiting to lock him beneath the school."

Black*star took off and I led the two death scythes to the alley where the Kishin was. We arrived and Thorn was standing over Black*star. Black*star was knocked out. Thorn kicked Black*star and looked at us, "Why me… would you like… to listen… to a song…?"

He bared his teeth as I sprang at him, Soul in my hands. He started to sing in a menacing tone that was sad and insane.

**(Play the song, Mad world by Gary Jules.)**

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere_

_Going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression _

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world!_

_Mad world!_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Made the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen!_

_Sit and listen!_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me_

_No one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me_

_Look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world!_

_Mad world!_

_Enlarging your world…_

_Mad world…!_

I couldn't move at all. I was frozen to the spot. Thorn was crying. I had a feeling the song was based off of him. Every last word of it. Especially about his dreams. Thorn looked at me, "It's not fair… I might as well accept my fate…"

He went over to me and we were all unfrozen. I held out Soul and Thorn whimpered and took a step back. He turned to Azusa and reached out to her. Azusa backed away from him and Justin sighed in exasperation, "Seriously! What is wrong with you? The child wants us to take him to the Lord!"

Justin picked up Thorn and smiled at him.

* * *

me: Justin Law in one of my favs! I like Asura and Lord Death more though!

Asura: Cuz im more awesome then that pathetic human!

me: BUBBA CHOP! *chops Asura*

Asura: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

me: sorry Daddy...

Thorn: Bubba! Off topic! This is not the other story!

me: Sorry... Anyway! Asura! Do the sign off!

Asura: You are so grounded after this! REVIEW! Or we'll eat your soul!

Maka: OH MY DEATH! THREE KISHIN!?

me: Get her!


	19. Chapter 19 Father vs Son

me: This has the phantom of the opera in it! I really liked the song, so i combined it with my story and i thought it fit perfectly.

I do not own Soul Eater

I do not own the song The Phantom of the Opera (though i changed some of the words)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Father vs. Son**

(Lord Death's P.O.V)

I didn't want to put Thorn in the place where Asura was kept, but I had no choice. Kid was sitting at the edge of the platform, silently crying. Liz and Patty were crying too and were sitting on both sides of Kid.

I looked helplessly at my oldest son, but couldn't bring myself to do anything. The doors opened and we all looked to see who it was. It was just Spirit. He came over to me, "You let Maka go fight a Kishin!? My little Maka is going to be destroyed by that horrible thing!" I glared at him, "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" I shinigami chopped his head. He fell to the floor and grabbed his head.

I yelled at him, "It wasn't my idea and that's my son you're talking about!" Spirit stood up and turned into a death scythe. I grabbed him and the door opened again. Justin, Maka, and Azusa walked in. Justin was holding Thorn and Thorn looked at me.

Justin put Thorn down and Thorn took out his swords, ready to fight, "I'm sorry… but I refuse… I will not be locked up for hundreds of years… fight me…" He pulled up his hood and his eyes were solid, each their own color, and glowing. He bared his teeth and gave a growl of pure hatred, "Fight me…"

I stared, how could I fight him? He was only seven and my son. I couldn't just go and fight him.

His snake morphed into a girl. She had flowing black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she had a collar. Thorn bowed, "Squeaks, as beautiful as ever my little pet." She laughed and turned to me, "You wish to know our power? How I know him?"

She pulled out two long knives, "We shall sing!"

The room became dark.

She had an angelic voice.

**(**_Italitics is Squeaks, _Underline is Thorn, _Underline + Italics is both,_normal is what in going on.** Bold** **is the shadows.)**

_In dreams he sang to me_

_In dreams he came!_

_That voice that calls to me!_

_And speaks my name!_

The two ran for me, swords ready. They slashed in rhythm to their singing.

_And do I dream again for now I find!_

Thorn attacked ruthlessly, as to make me focus on him. But I wasn't going to let the girl defeat me.

_The Phantom of the Deadly Shade is there…_

_Inside my mind!_

The shadows and darkness radiated off of Thorn, and he seemed to attack harder. He sang with a dark voice.

Sing once again with me!

Our strange duet!

My power over you grows stronger yet!

The shadows around Thorn pulsed with power and he fought even harder. I felt weaker, his power was overwhelming me. The girl looked behind her, to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on them.

And though you turn from me, to glance behind!

The Phantom of the Deadly Shade is there…

Inside your mind!

Thorn tried to disarm me, but I kept a strong grip. The girl reached for Thorn, trying to pull down his hood. He ducked, making sure she didn't.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear!_

_I am the mask you wear!_

She smiled at Thorn, but he shook his head.

It's me they hear!

She just shook her head. She tried to stab me, but I used Spirit's handle to block her. This girl wouldn't give up. I avoided being hit by Thorn's sword.

Your_/__my __spirit and __my__/_your_ voice_

_In one combined!_

They fought in perfect symmetry. It was getting harder to hold them back.

_The Phantom of the Deadly Shade is there…_

_Inside __my__/_your _mind!_

They fought harder. I saw the malice in their eyes, the desire for revenge. The girl was just doing it for Thorn. She kept looking at him, to make sure if he was alright. I heard the shadows sing next.

**He's there!**

**The Phantom of the Deadly Shade!**

I wanted this to end. I tried to fight harder, but they fought back.

_He's there…_

_The Phantom of the Deadly Shade!_

_Ahhhhhh…._

The girl sang like a shadow, drawing out one word for a length that was inhuman. Thorn got a wild look in his eyes. I understood, the song was meant to weaken his opponent, and her inhuman singing was drawing out my power.

Sing, my Shadow of music!

Sing, my Shadow!

Sing for me!

Sing, my Shadow!

Sing for me!

**(End of song) (Everything is back to normal)**

They pinned me against one of the poles and the girl stopped singing. She let out a laugh. I soul resonance with Spirit and managed to push the two away. Thorn screamed as the light hit him and he fell. The girl knelt next to him and shook him, "Master! Master wake up! Master!" Thorn got up and the girl smiled.

I used Kishin hunter, but Thorn used his sword to block it. The girl came at me as I struggled to hold back Thorn. I couldn't destroy either of them!

But they were shadow, and shadow is purged by light. I used a move that made a blinding light. They both screamed and flew back. They hit the grounds and the girl looked up at me. Her eyes were begging for me to stop.

She shakily stood up, "P-please… don't kill him… he just wants to be accepted. He thought it would make you pay attention to him if he had more power. He wanted a family… is that too much to ask? I've been with him every second of his life and I don't even understand why he's like this…"

She started crying and knelt next to Thorn, "Come on Master, we need to go!" He woke up and looked at the girl, "Squeaks… we have to win… that's the rule…" The girl smacked him, "Snap out of it!" He pushed himself up and picked up his swords, "It's the rule Squeaks! Listen to me…" He gave her a pleading look, "Listen…"

He looked at me and slashed at me again. I grabbed him and he fought to get away. The girl turned back into a shadow dog and growled at me. Thorn looked at the dog, "No! Stay boy!" I grabbed the dog. How was it just a girl? Maybe in human form, it liked to take on a female form?

Now I was really confused.

* * *

me: I just had to add that ending, it just seemed right for him to think that.

Thorn: What's gonna happen to me!?

me: relax Thorn, i have everything planned out... *evil laugh*

Thorn: not helping...

me: Ah, you're just emo.

Thorn: AM NOT!

me: just a little, anyway, REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20 locked up

me: cause i feel awesome today and had a great day, i have uploaded this second chapter. only two more to go! and this has a total cliffhanger... cause i feel the need to be a little evil! *troll face*

* * *

**Chapter 20: Locked up**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I squirmed around, trying to free myself from Daddy's huge hand. My eyes widened, this was going exactly like my vision, only different.

Daddy started walking towards the doors, but Kid came running over and grabbed Daddy, trying to stop him. Spirit came over and grabbed Kid's arms. He twisted them behind his back.

I screamed, "KID! HELP ME!" Kid shouted my name and Daddy took us out of the Death room. We walked towards the bottom of the school. We entered the room that used to hold Asura.

The room changed. Symbols of shadows and torture were now on the wall. I felt my weapons disappear and I saw them on the walls, hanging on pegs. I saw the cage suspended by chains and Daddy threw me in. I pulled at the bars, trying to free myself. I couldn't break through them, even with my Kishin powers.

I reached for Squeaks and cried as loud as I could. Daddy turned away from me and hurried to exit the room. I screamed, "DADDY! KID! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHY!? IT'S NOT FAIR! DADDY! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! DADDY! KID! KID HELP! KID! SQUEAKS! GIVE ME SQUEAKS!"

The doors slammed shut and I could hear Kid screaming my name. I was going to be stuck in here for a long time, I just knew it.

I got into a meditating position. I made sure my hood was low, and I was in the center of the cage. I hung my head and whispered, "May they shall not age… May they shall not die… until one comes in… I shall be trapped… in my mind… and for the days to come… I seek someone…"

I closed my eyes and was stuck in my mind.

* * *

me: that curse is what makes the next story possible... and the simple fact that Squeaks wasn't locked up.

Thorn: BUBBA! WHY'D YOU LOCK ME UP!?

me: it was my duty!

Random person: HAHAHAHAHA

me: hehe... it was funny...

Thorn: Oo! Random soul! *eats random dude's soul*

me: Okay... REVIEW! Or little Thorny stays locked up forever!

Thorn: PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21 gone

me: i meant to update, but my friend stayed at my house for a long time and i didn't have time.

Thorn: Bubba! We all wanted to know what happened to me!

me: this and the last chapter shall be uploaded today! and Lord Death is so OOC in this!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Gone**

(Kid's P.O.V)

I jerked away from Father and looked at him, "How could you!?" He sighed and I restrained myself from screaming, "You locked up your own son! Do you even care!?" He looked at me, "Of course I care! I didn't want to lock him up! He brought this onto himself." I blocked him.

"You're wrong. _You _brought this onto him. Didn't you here the girl? She said he was just trying to get your attention, trying to make you proud. I always was there for him, he didn't need to do all that. But you were never there, so he thought he needed to be better." Father pushed past me. I shouted, "Don't you get it?! Because of how awful you are at parenting, you lost him! He never got to live a life! Most of it was spent being tortured and the last few months were just trying to become a Kishin!"

He ignored me and kept on walking. I wanted to go back and get Thorn, but I knew I wouldn't be able to open the doors. I didn't bother following him and went back to the house. I went into my room, passing by Liz and Patty without acknowledging them.

I lay on my bed, thinking one thing.

My brother was gone, and he was probably never going to be released…

(Lord Death's P.O.V)

I couldn't choose a single name for all the emotions surging through me.

Sorrowful, angry, shocked, disbelieving, mournful, defeated, and regretful were some of the things I felt.

I felt lost. I couldn't believe that just like that, Thorn was gone. I could hear his screams echoing through my head. His cries for me to come back. The way Kid had went off about what a horrible father I was and how it was my fault just crushed me. The song he and that girl had sung made my view as a parent change.

Children always had some hatred in them that needed to be expressed and released onto the world early. If it was kept balled up like that, it would lead to heartbreak or bloodshed.

It was my fault. Thorn had gone through so much awful torture; he needed someone to pay attention to him. Kid wasn't enough, he could give brotherly support, but Thorn needed someone with experience. I hadn't been there at all. I had ignored him completely.

I knew that if I went to the DWMA, they would be happy that Thorn was gone, and I wasn't ready to face that. I went to the Gallows house and entered silently. I could hear the girls talking.

"Patty, did you hear that song? It was amazing!"

"Liz, it was really sad. They were trying to kill each other."

"I know Patty, but her voice was amazing!"

"Liz, aren't you sad? Thorn was adorable, now we'll never see him again."

"Now I feel bad, the last thing I said to him was how his hood was disturbing and it made him look freaky…"

"The last thing I said to him was that his puppy should've turned into a giraffe!"

There must have been something seriously wrong with Patty. I was actually starting to question her sanity. I was still holding onto Thorn's dog. Wait, what?

I forgot to put the dog in with him! I felt even worse, now Thorn was alone. I really was a horrible father.

I put the dog down and it morphed into a girl. She screamed, "Where is my master!? Why did you take me away from him!?" She burst into tears. Kid came out of his room and glared at me, "You forgot to put Squeaks in the cage!? What kind of horrible father are you!? You're almost worse than Spirit!"

I felt awful. Liz and Patty came over to see what the screaming was about and when they saw the girl they gasped. The girl ran over to them and threw her arms around Liz. Liz returned the hug and tried to calm her down. Patty rubbed her head.

I knew what to do to the girl.

* * *

me: oooo... What's he gonna do?

Christine: when am i coming in?

Meg: And me!

Crikey: And me?

Bones: and me?

me: AHHH! YOU AREN'T IN THIS YET! GO AWAY!

Thorn: So review!

me: Or we'll eat your soul!


	22. Chapter 22 a deal LAST CHAPPIE!

me: This is the last chappie!

Thorn: NOOOO!

me: relax dude.

Christine: I'm finally in the story!

me: get outa here! *pushes Christine away*

* * *

**Chapter 22: A deal**

(Squeaks' P.O.V)

I was shattered. I was nothing without my master. I had no purpose now. I would have to become a normal shadow if I didn't get a new purpose. I didn't know what to do. Everything I did was to help serve and protect my master. I needed to do something. I was aimless. I couldn't function without a purpose.

I looked at Lord Death, the tears streaming down my face slowly stopping. I could see behind the mask, I just could. Thorn and Kid both looked so much like him. The only difference was their hair. His lines of Sanzu were full. Thorn's eyes and skin color were different, but other than that, they looked really alike.

I stepped away from Liz and Patty. They were upset that Thorn was gone. Lord Death was hiding his feelings; I could feel the turmoil inside him. Like a storm, a tornado.

He looked at me, "Squeaks… I was going to put you with Thorn, but I was too intent on locking him up that I didn't put you into the cage. I have an idea."

I wiped my eyes, "Yes? What is the deal?" He put a hand on my shoulder, damn those things were huge, "In about 50 years, I will wake you up and erase all your memories. You will get to live a normal life… or as normal as it can be when you are Stein's niece." I smiled at him, "Is that my new purpose? To be Stein's niece? What will my purpose be until then?" He answered, "It will be your purpose. Your purpose until then will to be a helper at the DWMA. You are not to reveal yourself."

I jumped with excitement, I had a new purpose! "Thank you!" I became sad again, "What about Thorn…? When can I see him again?" I knew I hit a touchy spot and he sighed, "If he is ever released… by evil… then you may see him… for now, he will haunt your dreams."

Thorn had been my master, my guide, my guardian. He was my only friend. He was like a source of life for me. I could barely believe I wouldn't be able to see him for years. Lord Death spoke up, "Now to think of it, you'll be Stein's assistant until the 50 years have passed. That way, when you wake up, he will already know a lot about you and it will be believable that he is truly your uncle!"

I nodded and sensed something; Thorn had placed a curse, "Sir! I sense something, Thorn placed a curse! He placed the curse of immortality on us all until he is released! He wants to be the reason for our deaths!"

Lord Death looked at the floor in sorrow. I knew that behind the mask, he was silently crying.

I waited for my master to be released. I was taken to Stein's lab and I lived there.

* * *

50 years finally passed, and nothing had really changed.

I was walking back to the lab, when something under my feet exploded. I was knocked out and I saw Lord Death over me. He erased my memories and I was knocked out.

(Lord Death's P.O.V)

I picked up Squeaks and brought her to Stein's lab. He and Marie had not aged, like Spirit or any of the soul eater gang. Stein had a bed for her and I laid her down. I looked at Stein, "What should we call her?" Stein smiled, "I'll call her Christine. It suits her."

Squeaks/Christine smiled in her sleep. I knew she was dreaming about the Kishin. No one ever said his name; it was either The Kishin or The Phantom. Or they called him the Phantom of the Deadly Shade.

_End of book 1!_

* * *

me: Tell me your favorite parts and stuff!

Thorn: Yep!

me: SO REVIEW!


End file.
